


небе

by Bryn_Myrddin



Series: Our First Kiss [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Durmstrang, F/M, Falling In Love, Fame, Female Harry Potter, Flying, Hogwarts, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Language Barrier, Mental Health Issues, Mild Sexual Content, Older Man/Younger Woman, Politics, Quidditch, Romantic Fluff, Sassy Harry Potter, Slice of Life, Soulmates, Teenage Drama, Triwizard Tournament, Understanding, Wizarding Politics, Wizarding World, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryn_Myrddin/pseuds/Bryn_Myrddin
Summary: Freedom is... a rush of air above the earth, the icy touch of wind... the expanse of a limitless sky.





	1. небе

**Author's Note:**

> according to the internet небе is 'Sky' in Bulgarian. Feel free to correct.

Viktor had never cared for the cheers of a crowd.

 

Neither did he particularly like the attention that came with the fame of a seeker, a good one on the national team.

It’s not what he had set out for, he just _liked_ the sport, and he wanted to be the _best._

He still wanted that, but perhaps, the enthusiasm had dimmed over the years and years of having his image plastered everywhere and his body seemingly up for grabs to any witch or wizard who seemed to recognize him on the streets.

He longed for the days when quidditch was a favored pastime and his life was his own, when he was _just Viktor._

Karkaroff had insisted on his participation in this blasted tournament, and at Durmstrang, one did not question the headmaster, particularly when you were close to graduating, famous quidditch star or no.  Flying now was his only escape from the insanity of the tournament and the crazy English girls and boys who hounded his every step, boxing him in as he slowly went insane under the confines he now found himself in.

Sighing he walked around the empty pitch, the grounds barren from the chill of early December.  He missed flying; his broom was at home, Karkaroff having been very clear about his allowing any form of frivolity outside of their daily physical training.

It was probably his melancholic mood that had prevented him from noticing her approach before she made herself known, starting slightly as he heard,

 

“Viktor?”

 

The soft voice startling him out of his musings, turning around he faced Helena Potter, the 4th contestant, as she awkwardly shuffled under his scrutiny.

“Da?” his English slipping in the moment

“Er…” Her discomfort obvious as she moved a bit closer “I didn’t expect to see you here, which, maybe is stupid of me now that I think of it because you’re you and quidditch and all…” she rambled.

He wasn’t quite sure about everything she had just said… but the overall meaning was clear, she was just as surprised to see him as he was her.

“ah… yes.  I haf not fly in vhile.” He responded, ears heating and scowl deepening from the embarrassment of his English skills.  She seemed to understand though, her words becoming much easier to understand.

“Oh, you did not bring your broom?” her expression was shocked, as though the thought of being without a broom was incomprehensible.

“I… not let.” He could feel the familiar frustration at speaking the unfamiliar language even as he found himself not disliking her company.

“What! That’s horrible!” she declared heatedly her eyes sparking in anger “Who would do that to you!?”

This brought him up short, he understood what it was she was saying, but he had not expected it.

Not ‘that’s horrible’

Not ‘what a shame’

But ‘who would do that to you’, before he could respond she continued

“I would go Bonkers...erm, crazy without mine, you must miss it terribly.” Her eyes were so sincere he ducked his head before muttering

“Da.” Embarrassed by her accurate perception of the situation as it was.  He did miss it, terribly so.

“Wait here.” She demanded, showing more spark and authority than he had seem from her thus far, although he had been informed of her impressive showing during the first task.  But he waited as she ran up to the castle, the chill of the air not bothering him as the minutes ticked by, home was much colder.

 

Perhaps 15 minutes later she appeared again, panting, flushed red from the exertion as she carried… two brooms?

“Here!” she cheerily thrust a broom at him… an older model… if he was being courteous, Cleansweep 5’s, not exactly what he was used to.

“Sorry…” Helena was blushing furiously “I was going to fly too, but if you don’t have a broom I don’t want to outstrip you, I borrowed these from the twins, I figured it was better than nothing.” She was embarrassed, that was obvious, but as he took the broom in his hand Victor couldn’t help but smile at her.

“Thank you, Helena.” Her gaze shot up to meet his before she busied herself mounting the broom.

“Yes... well… let’s go then.” And she kicked off; he was not far behind her.

It was true, he was accustomed to far better brooms than what he was currently riding on, but the months of separation from flying had him not caring as the sky opened up before him and the wind caressed his cheeks, the blue before him seemingly endless before a black streak crossed in front of him.

It was Helena, grinning as she released a Snitch from her grasp

“Come on then!” she challenged as she zoomed after it, he followed quickly after her.

That afternoon, was one of the best he could remember in a long time, he thought afterwards when their game was done and they headed for dismount.  He had won the number of times catching the golden ball, but she was a talented seeker and had actually given him a welcomed challenged more often than not.  Dismounting, he found himself reluctant to part with the borrowed Cleansweep 5, not sure when he would be able to fly again during the course of the tournament.

“It’s the best, isn’t it?” Helena asked as she caught his mournful expression

“Vat?”

“Flying, being up there where no one can catch you, just you and the sky.” She mused, her eyes drifting upward as Viktor cursed his discomfort with English, she _understood_.

“D-yes…” he sighed, for the first time since coming to England appreciating the company he found himself with “Up there, I am Viktor, just Viktor.” He admitted to her.

“I understand” she smiled at him, a genuine smile born out of a shared passion and a shared annoyance, he was well aware of the fame she carried in her home country.

It was not without warrant, he supposed.  Her raw magical talent far superior to most her age as demonstrated by just being in the tournament and surviving the first task, and her looks, well, she was not lacking in that department either, her dark hair and bright green eyes were not lost on him as he found himself enjoying her smiles.

“I thank you for broom, and company.” He said to her gratefully as her cheeks started to blush again from emotions rather than the wind, he found himself charmed.

“It was no big deal.” She shrugged her shoulders, looking away as her embarrassment once again grew.

“No.” he found himself disagreeing, moving forward to clasp her face, needing her to understand just what he was trying to say.

“You give me air. It is…” he trailed off, looking for the word he wanted to use.  Her eyes softened as she tilted her head to the side, almost nuzzling into his palm, just the thought of her doing so sent a jolt through his core.

“Freedom.” She finished for him, eyes widening at the happy smile that broke out on his face before he lost control and brought his lips to hers.

He hadn’t meant to, she was only fourteen.

But he couldn’t bring himself to regret it as they both clutched each other, chapped lips chastely moving together, not quite escalating to anything deeper yet.  The smell of fresh grass and cold air surrounding them as his heart soared.

 

She felt like the sky.


	2. звезден

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena's never felt like this before.
> 
> She quite likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google assures me that звезден is an adjective meaning 'star, starry, stellar, starlit, sidereal, astral' in Bulgarian  
> please forgive (and correct!) me if I'm (Google's) wrong.
> 
> Also if i'm butchering the accent, I'm sooooo sorry, I've never spoken to someone with one... CORRECTIONS WELCOME.

Helena Potter had a secret.

 

Not the nasty or hurtful kind of secret, but rather the secret of small smiles, kind eyes, and a warm laugh that could take your breath away.

Helena Potter was seeing a man.

Not just any man, but _Viktor Krum_ the seeker she was watched so admiringly the past summer, the Champion of Durmstrang, the one man (for he was certainly not a boy) who seemed to completely understand her.

They were just in the fledgling stages, a minute or two alone here and there, a turn around the pitch of they got the chance, small chaste kisses stolen in dark corners.  That was why it was her secret, the small seed of hope, of happiness of what could be… she held it close and nurtured it.  There was no need for anyone else to be a part of what they were building.

Helena had never much though about dating, sure, she knew she wanted a family of her own someday, but none of the males in her acquaintance had ever inspired further thought into the subject.  Plus she had her… friends… to think about.

Ron, for all that they had bonded on the train first year, had been oh so quick to throw that to the wayside once he though she had insulted his (quite honestly) over inflated ego.  Sure, he had thought they’d made up after she had nearly died by Horntail during the first task, but she found herself utterly disenchanted with the clear parameters now set in his friendship.

And Hermione… she mused, she tried so hard, and that was why… Helena wanted to try for herself this time.  No cheat sheets, no ‘holier than thou’ answers, no blabbing to the nearest teacher if _she_ thought something should be reported, damn what Helena said.

No, she was too happy to keep Viktor to herself right now she thought, sighing as she leaned back into his arms.  They were beneath the quidditch stands, the wind too harsh to allow for leisurely flying today as small furies of snow accompanied the gusts, it was definitely mid-December, and Scotland was more than eager to remind them.

They had met, and after a liberal use of multiple warming and cushioning charms, had made a small hideout underneath the stands, far from prying eyes and his ever present fan group.

“Vat you tink Helena?” he asked softly, gathering her closer to him as she gratefully snuggled further into his warmth and furs, his English had improved thanks to their conversations, but he still struggled with verbalizing what he wanted to say.

“I was thinking about you.” She confessed, not particularly seeing a reason to hide it.

“Oh?” he huffed out, the smug masculine pride radiating off of him making her smile, truly, Viktor was just like every other male “vat about me?”

“Oh, just this and that.” She teased, perhaps not prepared to discuss the deeper feelings and thoughts she had been ruminating on.

“viches and secrets” he grumbled into her hair good naturedly as she giggled, loving the fact that for _once_ , she was with someone who would not demand answers from her.

“But maybe you give me ansver to this.” He shifted her easily around so that they were facing each other.

“Helena, you go to Yule Ball vit me?” his eyes were apprehensive, as if he truly believed that she would say no. 

Her face heated as she broke out in a smile that almost felt inadequate to how she was feeling at that moment, heart bursting as the first one to ask her to the Ball was the only one she had wanted to.

“Yes.” Her voice breathless as his face broke out in a matching smile, eyes lighting up in a way so few people would ever experience from him.

“Tank you.” He said as sincerely as she had ever heard him be as he leaned forward to connect their lips for the second time in their acquaintance.  Her ears roared louder than anytime she had been in the air, and her stomach dropped much like it had that time she had been thrown from her broom First Year, yet instead of fear all there was, was exhilaration.

She felt treasured.

“Come.” He disentangled himself from their position and held down a hand for her, still stupidly grinning on the ground as she tried to calm her rapid heartbeat “Ve go back, is late.”

Together they left the warmth of their bolt hole and stepped out into the brisk winter air, the wind having died down sometime earlier, and Helena was struck by just how beautiful the night was, a picturesque castle in the distance framed by a thousand glittering stars.

They walked back towards the castle, Viktor intent on seeing her safe before heading off to his ship.

“It’s a beautiful night.” She remarked as they passed the gate onto the immediate grounds.

“Da, stars shine bright.” He agreed, a small grin still on his face to match the smile she hadn’t been able to lose the entire way there.

“They _are_ quite brilliant tonight.” She agreed softly as they approached the door, turning to face him as she stood on the second step, bringing them to eye level with each other.

“But… she reached out and took his face in her hands “I think I prefer your smile to the brightest star in the sky.” And with that she took initiative for the first time, calling on every scrap of courage she possessed, and brought her lips to his.  Kissing him the way she had seen the movie stars do when Aunt Petunia had watched one of her programmes on the telly when Uncle Vernon took Dudley out for a ‘mens night’.

Quickly pulling away when he gasped in surprise, she shot him a cheeky grin and wink (perhaps somewhat ineffective due to her face having the likeness of a tomato) and fled indoors, leaving him dumbfounded on the steps of the castle, eyes and mouth wide like he couldn’t believe what had just happened.

Running up to the dormitories she flew past the common room and right into bed, quickly drawing the curtains and throwing the strongest silencing spell she knew at them before rolling around and hugging her pillow in a delirious sort of joy.

She was going to the ball with Viktor!

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor wouldn’t admit for many years to come that he had stood for more than a few minutes frozen in shock on the steps of Hogwarts.

 _She_ had kissed _him_ like _that_ …

All thoughts of age difference flew out of his head as he felt his cheeks heating in a rarely seen blush.

Yes, he decided.

He’d happily outshine any star in the sky if that’s how she felt about it.

The smile that resulted from their heated encounter wouldn’t even fade from Karkaroffs scolding when he got back to the ship a few minutes after curfew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say, yeah, does Helena sound like a love struck girl? Good, she is.
> 
> She's 14, and I'm basing a lot of her reactions off of ~some~ of what I felt when I was her age and I was convinced my first boyfriend was the 'one'.
> 
> Was he? No, of course not, but the euphoria of those first weeks/months stays with you.
> 
> Can Viktor be? maybe, life tends to throw curve balls, but I don't really like writing angst, I love fluffy Viktor and therefore there will be minimal angst, if any.
> 
> Also
> 
> I am NOT Hermione and Ron bashing. Helena is a girl, and therefor will NOT feel the same as boy Harry did. I find girls are far less forgiving of betrayals like Ron's in 4th year (even if they were young, we don't forget it). And I think a 14 year old Helena will feel a bit territorial of her relationship with ALL of the other girls, including Hermione. Not to say there won't be negative themes, but I consider this more 'slice of life'; than bashing. (did I ramble for a paragraph on this? yes. yes I did.)


	3. плувка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler till the good stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> плувка Means 'Float' so says the internet. Thanks for all your support you guys!!!!

“You’re going with Neville?” Helena asked curiously at her friends blushing face as they sat together in the 4th year dormitory, Parvati and Lavender elsewhere occupied.  
“Yes.” Hermione squeaked out, highly embarrassed yet any girl worth her salt could sense the underlying elation, “He asked me in the library.”  
Neville and Hermione… she mulled over the pairing, Neville was a nice boy, if a bit shy and meek. He and Hermione had always gotten on though, and perhaps during the many many tutoring sessions there had been a spark of something.  
“-ena Helena!” Hermione jolted her out of her reverie, “I was asking if you were going with anyone?” Hermione sat at the edge of her bed, face still red and eager to share in any news her friend had.  
“I-“ Helena started before the door slammed open to reveal the giggling duo Lavender and Parvati.  
Helena smiled ruefully and shrugged as Hermione as the conversation abruptly ended, neither in a mood to start a gossip session with two blabbermouths.  
  
It wouldn’t be until a few days later during a study hall when the topic of dates would come up again with both Ron and Hermione.  
“Well how ‘bout it?” Ron leaned closer to her after bemoaning his ill-fated date proposal to Fleur  
“…What?” she asked warily, knowing where this was going as her mind screamed at her to get out of there.  
“You’ll go with me to the ball? S’not like you have a date.” She just stared at him.  
In all fairness she hadn’t told anyone about Viktor taking her to the ball, and neither had he it seemed. And so while it was reasonable to assume then, that she didn’t have a date, the tactless way he presented himself to her as an option made her blood run cold in an icy rage.  
“No thanks.” She hissed at him, her sibilant tone edging on Parseltongue before gathering her books and sweeping out on a wave of feminine fury. Behind her as his sputters ran out she heard him remark  
“So Hermione, you’re a girl.”  
Boys. She thought, rolling her eyes as she heard Hermione catch up with her on the way to the library.

* * *

  
  
There were very few opportunities to meet with Viktor before the ball, the longest of which they had only really managed to color coordinate, he was wearing red and she decided to wear red as well.  
She had packed a set of Green and gold dress robes that brought out her eyes, but in the spirit of matching she figured a color changing charm would be worth it and promptly switched the color to a deep ruby red.  
Fingering the fabric she looked at the full length mirror provided in the dorm. She felt pretty for the first time that she could remember. Aunt Petunia had never let her wear anything but cheap shirts and plan skirts bought from the pound store or a garage sale, truly ill-fitting and plain, she hated those clothes. The Hogwarts uniform, while fitted for her, was not particularly flattering on anybody really. But these robes she had picked because they made her feel beautiful.  
It was an empress waist dress, the sales girl had told her, the green (now red) had been the bold color of the dress, offset by gold filigree accenting the waist and shoulders. It fell perfectly along her lithe frame, making it seem classy and elegant, rather than underfed non-curvaceous outline she usually had.  
Lavender, who was going with Seamus, had offered to do her hair makeup, and Helena had surprised both of them by saying yes, on the condition that it was nothing to heavy. Lavender had practically had stars in her eyes as she had attacked her virgin face and hair with colors and creams.  
Her hair for once, was stylish, in an organized chaos sort of way Lavender and Parvati both assuring her that it was all the rage. So up into a decidedly messy bun it went, dark wavy and curly tendrils falling to frame her face, the ensemble held together by bobby pins charmed a glittery gold color.  
Her face though, her face was both like coming home and looking at a stranger, the makeup light, but enhancing her eyes and the deep red lipstick Parvati had strong-armed her into wearing.  
She looked like a true woman. In her opinion.  
The 4th year dorm had never been as united as it was that night as all four girls bonded over dates and their outfits. Even Hermione had been transformed from a bookish colt of a girl to a very polished and pretty version of Hermione no one had ever seen before.  
“We never did get it out of you, who’re you going with!?” Lavender exclaimed as the three other Gryffindor girls gathered at the top of the stairs for their big reveal, all of them meeting their fellow Gryffindor dates in the common room.  
“You’ll see” she responded, smiling at their impatient faces, Viktor was meeting her outside the ballroom.  
Meeting up with the boys Neville, Seamus, and Dean (Ron had to go ahead to meet with Padma, Parvati’s twin from Ravenclaw whom he had found rather last minute) they left for the Great Hall.  
Stopping at the top of the final stairs allowing the others to go ahead, she scanned the sea of Durmstrang students for Viktor.  
He materialized suddenly out of the crowd, moving towards the foot of the staircase, eyes fixed on her, waiting for her decent. Slowly, mindful of the unfamiliar low heels she was wearing, she all but floated to the bottom, where he quickly grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
“You look lovely mila.” Viktor rumbled, eyes intent on her as she blushed, everyone else in the foyer looking at the two of them.  
“T-Thanks, you too!” was all she could rush out before going to slam her hand over her mouth in mortification, only to remember at the last second about the lipstick as she yanked it the other way, flailing a bit before settling down, her face on fire from embarrassment before she heard a rich sounding laughter.  
“Is ok.” His eyes twinkling as he grabbed hold of her hand again “we go to dance, haf fun” and he started guiding her to the other two champions and their dates, both staunchly ignoring the whispers and mutters around them. Both more focused on each other, she definitely had a new appreciation for dress robes if this was how he looked in them, filling it out, all broad shoulders and lean hips in a bloody red that matched her dress perfectly.  
Fleur who attended with Roger Davies gave them cursory greetings as she looked them over, nodding once in some kind of approval before turning back to her all but drooling date.  
Cedric was a bit friendlier in his greeting, however Cho was very obviously unwilling to interact for long before she turned Cedric’s attention back towards her and the entrance where McGonagall was waiting for them to line up and open the dance…  
…oh…  
The Dance…  
“Viktor!” she whisper screamed at him causing his eyes to widen in alarm  
“Vat?!”  
“I can’t dance!” she hurriedly confessed to him, even more mortified than during her earlier gaffe.  
Much to her consternation, his deep laugh boomed out again as he lead her into the Great Hall before he led her to their place on the floor in front of everyone.  
“Trust me?”  


she took a deep breath.

 

"I do."


	4. въодушевен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yule Ball, as told by Viktor Krum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> въодушевен means 'Elated' so says google.

The moment he had seen Helena Potter on the top of that staircase in all her glory was perhaps the moment he knew what he wanted from life.

She looked a vision, draped in the red of his school, team and country, his perfect match.  In his mind as he waited for her decent, all he could see were visions of a future with her on his arm, dressed like that as they took on whatever interview of social occasion together, the makeup he saw as she drew closer only enhancing his fantasies as it gave a preview of what she would become as her features matured.

“You look lovely mila” the endearment slipped out before he could censor it, although she did not press the issue which he considered a small blessing at the moment before he was reminded of just how endearing he found her.

“T-Thanks, you to!” his English wasn’t the greatest but even he knew that ‘lovely’ wasn’t a term for males, not that he particularly minded after she flushed so prettily in embarrassment, her arms flailing around as she tried to find a physical recourse for her hasty words.

_Adorable_

He couldn’t help but laugh (a surprise even to him) as he hurried to reassure her of his acceptance and usher her to their places where they would open up the dance.  Around them he could hear the general population of student reacting… with jealousy, contempt, and distain, not that he expected much else. 

The other champions had been rather disinterested in their surprise as they focused more on their dates, although Fleur had been quite supportive in her immediate acceptance, far more than he had expected of the French champion.

Helena had always surprised him, so, he should not have been as astonished by the hasty confession moments before the beginning of the dance that, _she didn’t know how._

Idly, he wondered how high the standards of Hogwarts could be if they failed to teach one of their champions more than the cursory 1-2-3-4.

But when he asked if she trusted him, it had been an unequivocal _‘I do’_.

Viktor was not known for his grace on the ground, indeed most found his gait rather awkward, a side effect of spending so much time up on a broom.  But those two words had lit a new fire in him, and as soon as the first cords of the song sounded he felt as if the floor had given way to the empty sky, and he focused on making sure Helena had a true dance among the clouds.  Heavily leading her this and that way, his vindication came in her elated smiles and laughs as the dreaded ‘first dance’ became just a dance between Viktor and Helena.

It proved to be one of the higher points of the night unfortunately.

Throughout the dinner he was constantly deflecting barbs from Karkaroff and any of his ilk disgruntled with his choice of date or trying to support Helena when she was questioned by the plethora of ‘concerned friends’ who spoke far too fast or technically for him to follow, reducing him to only a strong and silent presence to support her words as she defended herself and him.

It was only after a short reprieve of dancing to more upbeat songs and him leaving her with her friend Hermione (whose name he _never_ would be able to say correctly) to go get drinks that it truly spelled the end of what could have been a blissful night.

Getting back with the butterbeer they had requested he saw a disgruntled girl being led off by fellow classmate Lazar and a red headed boy confronting both Helena and her friend.

“Consorting with the enemy s’what! And why’d you have to go on with _Neville_ huh? Where’s he now?”

At his side he felt the presence of a boy looking angrily at the scene with a plate of pastries he had most likely gone to get for the girls, even he could tell this was the ‘Neville” being spoken of.

Before intervention on either part was possible the other girl had started to run out the door.

“Hermione, wait!” the boy, definitely this Neville character called after her, shoving theb plate into his hands as he ran after her.  Helena looked up from her confrontation to see him waiting a few meters away from them before he walked up to the table and dumped the drinks and food, both long forgotten in light of this new development.

“Vat is happen here mila?” the endearment still feeling as natural as the first time he had said it earlier.  His intervention was rewarded by the beaming smile she graced him with as the fool red boy started to puff up at being ignored.

“You think you can just steal her away huh?” the boy blustered at him as he put an arm around Helena’s shoulders facing him unimpressed, he’d faced far worse opponents in his tenure as a professional player.

“I think I ask beautiful vitch to dance, not like you.” He ended the argument before it escalated then by sweeping Helena away into the crowd to try and enjoy the one or two popular danced left before the night became too late.

As the night petered out he knew it had never really recovered from the earlier interruptions, but still, he felt completely content with just being with her as she led him towards her dormitory after he insisted on walking her back… that was until he seized the opportunity of an empty classroom on the way to pull her into, unwilling to share his thoughts in front of a public passageway.

“I-“ he started before noticing her intense blush… and then blushing himself, perhaps he should have thought of the implications of pulling a young witch into an empty classroom, but he soldered on.

“I vant to thank you, for good night.” He stated bashfully must to his consternation, an arm came up to scratch at the back of his head as she just looked at him, “I… I have good time vit you.” He tried to explain as she grew more comfortable as he awkwardly rambled on,

“you look best, I… I lucky and honored.” His embarrassment at this point making it impossible to form a decent sentence, it was like she tongue tied him by merely existing.

“I… I had fun too.” She offered him a smile with an outstretched palm which he gratefully took “You, you made me feel like I was flying.” She offered shyly eyes peaking up from long lashes as she shuffled, uncomfortable with admitting it to him no doubt, a far cry from the lioness she had been a week or two ago, but far more poignant. 

“It is not so hard.” He reached up to stroke a soft cheek “vhen you are my sky.” He admitted finally to her, feeling lighter than he ever had on his Firebolt.

“I’d like to be your sky.” She admitted timidly, reaching up to capture his hand and keep it cupping her face “as long as you’re all the stars that fill it.” She smiled softly at him as he felt an upwelling of affection to this incredible witch he had found.  Reaching up to cup her face in his hands he rested their foreheads together.

“Alvays” he promised, not even able to comprehend not having her in his life now that she was a part of it “My Sky.”

“My Stars.” She responded before moving up to kiss him.  Although they had shared in numerous cheek and forehead kissed there had been few times their lips had actually touched.

The first time when he could help but kiss this intriguing and delightful witch.

The second when she had introduced him to the more carnal pleasures to be experienced with her.

And this time…

This time they took their time, exploring each other, encouraging every soft gasp and moan as they learned each other in a moment that seemed to stretch for lifetimes.

Parting, they simply looked at each other, he desperately trying to remember her in _this_ moment for the inevitable lonely nights when they would part, he for a career, and her for her schooling.

“I don’t want to say goodbye.” She finally broke the silence with that admittance, bringing his heart into a whole new realm of joy.

“Is not goodbye.” He managed to counter “I see you tomorrow. No Karkaroff stop me.” Tomorrow, the start of the winter holidays where he, as an adult, could stay at Hogwarts in a guest dorm instead of being ferried back to school and then home like most of the Durmstrang support that had come with the contingent.

“That’s right! Winter break!” she exclaimed, her enthusiasm a balm to his lingering insecurities.

“Da, I see you soon” he finished with a wink as he found himself suddenly in front of a portrait of a... fat lady?  As Helena whispered something into his ear before turning to face the portrait.

“Password dear?” it enquired as Helena said something completely out of his realm of comprehension and vanished inside with a shy wave.

“You better hang onto her boy.” The portrait startled him as he had turned to head back to the ship.

“Vat?” he asked startled to be addressed by a portrait for anything serious.

“You both have the exact same looks I remember My William and I having.” The lady sighed “it’s one of the most romantic things I’ve seen in _decades_!”

Viktor ducked his head in sudden embarrassment as the portrait pontificated further on the fate of his and Helena’s relationship and instead dwelt on what Ms. Potter had whispered in his ear,

“ _Obicham te”_ his heart had stuttered and he was at a loss for one of the first times in his life.

The girl he had envisioned forever with had just given him the ultimate reassurance that his dreams and fantasies hadn’t been for naught, instead, he felt a fire ignite within him.

He’d woo Helena Potter to the end of days, just to hear those words again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you like it? I want this to be a fluffy slice of life fic, no over-dramatic angst or trials, just Viktor and Helena finding their way in the world together. this may get a bit ooc, but Viktor was never fleshed out and Fem!Harry is way different than male!Harry.


	5. Отвеса

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First the rise, now the fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title means 'plummet'  
> Far more angst than I like to write, so I glossed over it.  
> Fluff next chapter.

Like most good things in Helena’s life, the week of near-bliss spent with Viktor didn’t last.  
In fact, things got progressively worse.  
The interest and vitriol exuded by most of the student population practically doubled as they poured back from the Holidays, their initial anger at her participation in the tournament only augmented by her now public relationship with Viktor.  
While she had always been ‘famous’ she was more of a… political figure really, not like Viktor, who was currently one of the best Seekers in the world on the professional circuit.  
Helena didn’t even open her piles of mail anymore, just sorted out anything that was familiar and burned the rest.  
Viktor, in some ways had it better, and worse.  
For while she only had to fend off hate mail more or less, he himself was fending off girls by the dozens, all trying to corner him and show him why he should be with them instead. He confided to her that he was deeply uncomfortable with the amount of attention he was receiving now, while before it had been quite manageable.  
It was the tabloids though, that were the worst.  
Rita Skeeter in particular seemed to take great relish in dragging her through the mud. She couldn’t interfere with Viktor as much, given the competent legal team retained by the Vrasta Vultures. But Helena was a wide open target.  
She was a tart, a lovesick puppy, a fame addled little girl, talented in love potions.  
All the while, all she could do was ignore it and go forward. Taking the advice she had learned in history class the year before she came to Hogwarts  
Keep calm and carry on.  
  
And so she did.  
  
The second task, well, she got through it by the skin of her teeth (almost literally because Gillyweed was disgusting). She rescued Hermione while Viktor pulled up a close friend of his, Berislav who he had then formally introduced to her after the task.  
He had firmly shaken her hand as he grinned and chattered away (in what she had thought was Bulgarian, Viktor later informed her it was Russian, actually) as Viktor translated.  
Later when she had asked about it, she learned that Durmstrang was taught solely in Russian, with any student attending needing to be fluent before admittance.  
“Is vhy our English not so good.” He concluded “many other languages to learn”  
\--  
Life after the second task got even worse.  
Shortly after the task Viktor had pulled her aside to talk a bit and had even managed to invite her to visit his home in the summer.  
The Skeeter happened.  
The headlines blared “Girl-Who-Lived leaving England for Viktor Krum?” and “Absconding with Adult Seeker?”  
  
The third task was the culmination of all the bad that had happened that year. Years later Helena would look at that night as one of the single worst she had ever lived through.  
No contestant who entered the maze had come out the same, how could they?  
Viktor had been imperioused and attacked the other three, incapacitating Fleur and nearly getting Cedric.  
Fleur had been crucio’d and knocked unconscious before they had sent sparks up for her.  
Helena had been tortured, both physically and mentally, forced to watch unspeakable things, was kidnapped by a polyjuced Deatheater and witnessed the return of Voldemort.  
And Cedric… Cedric was dead.  
  
The three remaining champions, for the rest of their lives, refused to speak much about that night.  
  
And then it was the end of the year. Helena had so many conflicting feelings about the past year she found herself phasing in and out of attention during the day, her appearance growing a bit haggard as the nightmares kept her up, and more than once she had shot a quick hex at anyone who startled her.  
Viktor, for the last few weeks, was her rock, and she in turn, was his.  
He too, had nightmares, of being helpless under the imperious, of cursing Fleur until he had managed to break free for a moment and stun her before succumbing again.  
“If only I vas stronger.” He had muttered into her hair the first time they had been able to just be alone together. He had held her then, tightly, as though she was his only anchor and he was hers.  
It was the first time she had felt peaceful in months.  
  
“Visit me?” he had asked again. She paused, wondering if she really could. Her aunt and uncle wouldn’t care, in fact, they’d probably be glad she was out of their hair  
  
Before leaving on his ship, they caught one last moment together.  
“I’ll ask my Aunt and Uncle, I think they’ll let me, but probably not for the first few weeks.” She said, thinking of all the chores that would be piled up for her, the end of the summer was usually when they started to just kick her out of the house for the day.  
“Is good, I am thinking.” He sounded happy, “I haf … last month… август… free”  
“August?” she lightly offered  
“Yes, that one.” He agreed “Training camp before, season start after.”  
“I’ll write you.”  
“Da, Mila, and I vrite you.”  
He leaned forward and kissed her goodbye. Idly, she thought that out of all the kisses they had shared, this one was her least favorite.  
“I’ll miss you.” She whispered as she parted from him to join her friends as Berislav and another friend of his, Lazar, pulled him toward the ship.  
“I see you soon, Mila!” he called to her, surpassing the students around them with his raised voice and the smile on his face.  
Yes, yes he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,  
> This is a forewarning, I don’t expect this fic to be very long.  
> In fact – I would say absolute MAX plot chapters would be 10. With the optional epilogue or two.


	6. рея

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partings and reunions
> 
> Chapter title: Soar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll format this later, posted from my phone

The train ride back to Kings Cross was interesting.

If anything, it confirmed that this year had drastically changed the dynamic of friends around her.  Ron was still around, but more withdrawn and sullen, prone to snapping at any perceived insult from his corner of the compartment. 

Neville and Hermione were officially together, and it was a slow shift from platonic acquaintances to a deeper intimacy.  But still, sitting next to each other hand in hand they were a bit more concerned with each other than their fellow compartment dwellers.  Something Helena was almost grateful for, as it stopped the constant (but well meaning) barrage of questions about her mental state from Hermione.

Ginny was there also with a fellow 3rd year who she had introduced as ~~Loony~~ Luna Lovegood, who, while interesting, was a bit… _out there_.

To be honest… Helena felt disconnected from her peers.  And for the first time, felt a deep sense of loneliness during the train ride back, despite being surrounded with her… Friends? Acquaintances?

-

The first few weeks of the summer holiday past in near isolation.

She never expected letters for the first week or two during the holiday, everyone re-acclimating to their families and catching up.  But when all of June past, and they were in the first week of July with no word from anyone other than Viktor who, due to professional obligations, barely had time to write more than once every week or so (plus the distance needed between His training camp in Bulgaria and Little Whining), she grew irritated.

None of her letters to her more local friends were answered, and she was left with only Viktor’s reassuring words and promise that he would pick her up from the Leaky Cauldron on July 30th.  After she had informed him that her aunt and uncle had all but jumped on the opportunity to be rid of her for the rest of the summer.

She would have liked to have told Hermione, or even Ginny, in order to have a little bit of ‘girl talk’ about spending all that time with Viktor, but after the communication blackout she wasn’t feeling generous in the information department.

So, like pretty much everything else in her life, she’s do this alone.

And most of the summer past with her quickly finishing whatever chores she had and escaping to the local library where there was one Bulgarian phrasebook she would hog for the day.  She knew her accent was probably atrocious, but as she practiced on the walk home every day, she was pleased that she remembered _most_ of the simple phrases in addition to what she had picked up from Viktor.

Gathering her school supplies was the only hardship of the day she left.  Luckily, with the featherweight charms, it was only the bulk she had to worry about, rather than the weight of all of her things. 

Quickly she made her way to the end of the street and discreetly raised her wand, summoning the Night Bus and (better prepared this time) made her way to the Leaky. 

They made good time, and rolled up right at 10 in the morning, a slow time for business, an excellent time for recognizable people to meet.

 

Getting inside, she saw his profile waiting by the fire, he hadn’t noticed her yet.  It gave her a moment to reflect on _him._  

He wasn’t the most attractive boy/man she had ever met, his features fairly average with a strong nose, hair well maintained and kept to about chin length.  He was fairly tall, and a bit bulkier than most Seekers tended to be, but she knew from the amount of hugs and closeness they had shared that he was extremely fit.  His whole demeanor was a bit awkward, as if walking was not something that came overly natural to him and his face was given to be set in a stern fashion.

But, she thought, as he noticed her by the door and smiled at her, his eyes were a deep brown that would light up when he was happy, and when he did smile that special smile that few ever saw, it lit up his entire countenance and he became handsome even, particularly when he smiled at her like that.

And none of that mattered, when he greeted her tenderly, taking her into his arms in a strong hug while whispering how much he had looked forward to seeing her again in (much improved) English before pulling back and smiling down at her as though they were the only two people in the room.

He treated her like she was the most important person in his life, and in that, he was the most important in hers.

 

 

Viktor had not anticipated how drastically he would feel the loss of being able to see Helena on a regular basis, even if only for moments.

Training camp was grueling, and on bad days, he wished that she could be there, just to talk to or hold after a bludger broke his leg or when the coach was displeased with his catching time.  It was perhaps, a blessing that most nights all he managed to do was stay up for a little bit to manage his affairs, maybe write a letter, and then fall into dead sleep.

What was fortunate, however, was his roommate recently recruited from Canada of all places and although his native language was French, he was far more fluent in English than Viktor.  In exchange for help navigating around his new home and some Bulgarian lessons, he would sit with Etienne before bed and go through some basic lessons in areas where he was lacking, or just talk about the day in English only, so to not fall out of practice.

Although in his dreams he sometimes replayed that rushed little confession from the night of the Yule Ball, her accent just as bad as his in English, waking up thinking he’d quite like to hear it some more.

But luckily, busy time is fast time, and it seemed like too much, and not enough time past before he was heading to purchase an international portkey to pick her up.

He arrived at the bar she had specified with little fanfare, the Alley quiet on a Sunday morning, too early to buy supplies for the upcoming school year he assumed.

He hadn’t been there too long before he noticed she had arrived, she was staring at him with a fond look he found himself enjoying before smiling and going over to her.

It felt like a weight had been lifted, in a sense.  She was calming to him in ways even he couldn’t fully articulate, but when he held her, all his nervous energy that had built up in anticipation of seeing her had faded away, replaced by a warmth that he thoroughly enjoyed.

He knew she was young, her 15th birthday was the next day to his 19 now but having her smile up at him was like coming home, and he knew that this was it for him, she was his match. 

“I have Portkey ready vhen you are.” He blurted out before his thoughts went any deeper, he could already feel a slight blush beginning on his cheeks to match the one she was currently sporting.

“Then let’s get going, before anyone raises a fuss.” She muttered the last part but didn’t answer his inquiring look about it.

“alvright, ve go to my home, I live with my family in Sofia.  They will like you, I am thinking.” He teased as her eyes widened at the mention of his family while they made their way to a designated travel zone.

_Adorable_

“Alright.  But you should know, I don’t take portkeys very well.” He turned to look at his again to find her skin was already going paler.

“Is ok, I vill take care of you.” He promised as they reached the zone, reaching around her shrunken trunk in his pocket to grab the Private Portkey Pass he had bought.

“I thought they were all rusty cans and garbage?!” Helena exclaimed as she examined it, causing him to chuckle

“No, only public ones.” She nodded at that, as she held the other edge of the ticket and he grabbed her before whispering the activation code.

She wasn’t lying.

Had he not had a death grip on her as they landed, she would have undoubtedly fell face first onto the cobblestone that made up the Public Portkey Zone in Sofia.

He made a valiant effort to not laugh at her as she swayed and blustered in embarrassment trying to get her bearings, he couldn’t quite muffle the small snickers that escaped as she whirled to face him, eyes fierce and narrow.

“We will never speak of this.” She demanded, hair in disarray and cheeks flushing attractively, he immediately quieted, and could only muster up a dumb nod as he was busy enjoying the sight she made.

“well, where to now?” she started to smooth out her hair and straighten her clothes as she glanced around, taking in the new sights, eyes widening in wonder as he felt a strange sort of pride she seemed to like his home so much.

“Ve apperate to my home, my mayko and baba… very… vant to meet you.” He informed her.

“Wait, your… mother, and …Grandmother?” she asked surprised as he felt a twinge of happiness she had understood him.

“Da.” He responded with a teasing grin

“Your family must be very close.” She muttered, blush starting to regain intensity on her face.

“Da, she live beside us.  Chicho down street.” He nodded, answering her question.  She looked at him oddly for a second before understanding seemed to hit.

“No I meant… well never-… that is close!” she all but squeaked as he tried to keep up with her speech, very confusing.

“Vat?” he knew girls were confusing sometimes, but he was absolutely lost on how flustered she seemed to be getting.

She took a deep breath and seemed to calm as she reached out to hold his hand,

“It’s nothing,” she smiled at him, the nervous edge still there but far more calm than a second ago “let’s go?”  he smiled back squeezing her hand as he then apperated them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to what I've read it's very common in Bulgaria for families to live together or very close, Helena is commenting on their 'being close' as in emotionally, and Viktor doesn't understand the undertone so he's just like "yeah, she lives next door, uncles down the street." Causing panic to an unprepared Helena. I hope you think that's as funny as I do, next chapter: meet the family!


	7. буря

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> буря = Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I get irritated trying to translate things into Bulgarian when I know it’s probably wrong. All italicized speech is hereby Bulgarian…

 

He apperated them into the backyard of his home in the wizarding district that was clustered at the base of Vitosha, her eyes eagerly taking in the modest backyard with the two story stone house.  Inside he could already hear his _mayko_ and _baba_ chattering away, no doubt his father would be somewhere in the den with his newspapers, letting the women have reign over the rest of the house.

Gently tugging at Helena to move with him, he led her up the to the backdoor pushing it open as the house stilled for a moment, before the his family descended upon him

“ _Viktor?! Viktor! Is that you? Is this the girl then?!”_ his _baba_ swooped in, beating his mother by a narrow margin as she hugged and kissed him before doing the same with Helena, beaming at them.

“ _Yasen! Yasen! Get in here!”_ his mother called before turning towards Helena.

“So good meet you!” she exclaimed at Helena who looked so stunned at the warm welcome it tugged on his heartstrings.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Helena offered shyly, reaching out to hold his hand as she looked bashfully in between the two women seemingly overwhelmed as his father rounded the corner.  Viktor took the opportunity to pull her closer before he started to introduce them.

“Helena, My parents, Yasen and Iskra, and my Baba.” He gestured to each in turn and Helena offered them a winning smile, the initial shock fading.

“It’s nice to meet you, you can call me Yasen.” His father offered in near perfect English, a perk from his job in the foreign relations department in the Bulgarian Ministry.

“ _Call me baba dear, everyone does.”_ His grandmother demanded, looking like she was two seconds away from physical affection again as she grinned at the two of them.

“and I Iskra.” His mother concluded with the preferred names as he then tried to escape the crowded hallway

“ _I will go and show her the room”_ he informed them as he ushered Helena past towards the stairs.

“ _Come down soon for lunch!”_ Baba demanded as she and his mother bustled back into the kitchen, his father meandering back to his study.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor’s family left them alone in the hallway, and all she was able to do was stand there in shock.  She hadn’t felt this welcome since her first arrival at the Burrow, and even then, this felt far more special.

“Come, I vill show you room.” Viktor one again gently guided her as he brought her upstairs to a small guest room, the walls were a calm shade of blue that went well with the white curtain and bedspread.

“And where’s your room?” she asked curiously as he placed her trunk at the foot of the bed.

“Is down hall.” He shuffled a bit before offering, “I show you?”

“Please.” She smiled as his seeming embarrassment as he went to the other end of the hallway and opening the door there.

She hadn’t known what to expect, but when she saw it, it really seemed perfect for him.

The bedspread was a deep red, much like his uniform, and there were a few mounted broomsticks of varying age on the far wall, a desk in the other was next to a modest sized bookcase containing what seemed to be all academic texts, although she did spot what seemed to be an edition of Quidditch Through the Ages in Cyrillic.

It was definitely the room of a quidditch enthusiast, however it wasn’t overbearing (certainly less so than Rons room).  It was only then that she realized she had been looking around without saying anything for a few minutes; she walked a bit further in to stand by the bed before turning.

“It suits you.” She looked up at him then and found him blushing profusely as he watched her.

“Tank you.” She giggled a bit, his accent always got a bit thicker when he was flustered, it was then his Mother called up the stairs

“Lunch!” before a steady stream of Bulgarian followed, making Viktor’s blush deepen as she ushered her quickly down the stairs.

In the dining room the table was laden with what looked like soup and sausages with side salads, she took the offered seat, smelling the exotic spicing they had used, it was unlike anything she had ever smelled before.

The meal went well, Viktor and his father translating for his mother and grandmother as she attempted a few phrases that she had learned, apologizing profusely as they laughed at her butchering the pronunciation.  It was perhaps one of the most comfortable meals she had ever had with other people, the food had been amazing, and even though they poked fun at her when she tried to say anything, it was good natured, and they would then walk her through how it was actually supposed to sound.

The rest of the day was spent much the same, Viktor would show her around here and there, explaining a few items that were interesting as his grandmother went home for the day and his mother went to keep his father company.

At the end of the night, Viktor kissed her goodnight before leaving to go to his room at the opposite end of the hallway.

“ _goodnight!”_ she managed to say (correctly) this time

“ _goodnight mila”_ he replied, the smile on his face putting a matching one on hers for hours.

* * *

 

 

The next few days were some of the best she’d ever had.

His family all gathered the next day in a surprise barbeque for her birthday, even bringing her a few token gifts, when no owls came in the next few days she could help but feel the sense of abandonment from her friends, who hadn’t so much as sent a word all summer.

It was at the end of the week Friday afternoon that the bubble burst, Viktor’s Father stopping them from the planned hike up the mountain to come to his study.

“There has been an incident.” Was all he said at first, before giving them a copy of The Daily Prophet where there is bold letters **Dementor Attack in Little Whining?!**

Reading furiously she felt sick.  Mrs. Figg was dead, or well, as good as dead, with several other people in the area due to what was reported to be a rouge Dementor.

She knew better.

“How can I go back there now?” she whispered as the paper dropper from her hands before she found herself held tightly by Viktor, before turning in his arms to hold him as well.

“It is very good that you are here, I am thinking.” His father said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder, “Do we need to vrite someone for you?” she blanched.

“They’ll be looking for me now.” She whispered, for the first time in her life now looking forward to seeing anyone back home, having to answer their questions or put up with wherever they were going to try and stick her.

“Do you vant to go?” he questioned her seriously

“No.” she stated firmly as Viktor held her even closer

“Then you vill stay.” He stated firmly “You have permission from Aunt yes?” she nodded at him.

“Then ve are guardians until you go back.” His hand on her shoulder tightened in reassurance as he smiled at her warmly, both he and Viktor’s mother had been so understanding when she had explained part of her situation one night when talking about her life.  Thanks to having Viktor as their son, as well as Yasen’s job at the Ministry, they were more than used to the politics of fame and the pressures that both young adults faced.  Helena, for the first time, felt truly supported by adults who understood her troubles, not that Mrs. Weasley didn’t care, but she and her husband had very little sense for the immense pressures Helena faced in the wizarding world.

More and more, Bulgaria felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah disregard that '10 chapter only' stance I had last time... I struggled a lot with this chapter, and i'm really not too pleased with it, but it's throwing me in a different direction that I'm not too sure about. There... was very little fluff this time... UGH HP is to dramatic/angst-y for me sometimes!!! but anyway, YAY no trial for underage magic!!!
> 
> But I do have a serious question, should I incorporate more of the plot drama into this fic? I really wanted to keep it lighthearted, but then I start going down the rabbit hole of plot and I can't keep it that way.  
> SO:  
> lighthearted fluff (I will re-do this chapter) and it will be short/sweet  
> or  
> PlOt pLoT PLOT with all of its... non V/H focus, angst, potential bashing's, and politicking 
> 
> I'm trying to mix the two but feedback is appreciated!


	8. дрейф

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Interlude...
> 
> дрейф = Drift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. You guys are seriously amazing!!! Thank you so much for all the supportive feedback, I swear, I will thank and answer each comment, I just was distracted with writing out this lovely bunch of feels! <3<3<3  
> Italics = Bulgarian

The next few days were business as usual with Viktor working extra hard to distract Helena from the news.  It only became a bit tense Monday morning before his father left for work, promising he would look into Helena’s affairs with her permission.

They relaxed for the day, Viktor showing her his favorite local haunts, including the local quidditch pitch where he surprised her with a broom before they spent the rest of the afternoon flying around.

It wasn’t until later that night, when his father summoned him to his study after dinner for a drink that the news from Britain was brought up again, His father already seeming to have informed Helena of the situation before dinner privately.

 

“ _You’re girlfriend, she has no wizarding family left?”_ His father asked, as the two of them sat together, the women trading secrets and baklava in the kitchen, Helena’s spotty Bulgarian and his Mothers weak English enough for them to make a grand old time of it, and his grandmother needed no language to make herself known.

“ _No, father.”_ He answered, frowning at his small glass of rakia “ _Just her Aunt and Uncle, although that headmaster of hers seems to take quite the interest in her welfare…”_

He had noticed during his time there and through her letters that Dumbledore was a very… present part in her life, more so even than Karkaroff had tried to be in his.  It was a bit disturbing actually, thinking of it, that such a famous icon in British society would be confined to non-magical relatives and without a definite wizarding guardian.

“ _Ah, him.”_ His father scoffed downing his glass before pouring another angrily “ _He has been most insistent that he take Helena away god knows where.  Trying to tell me he is her guardian, with no papers!  What? Does the man think we owe him still for Grindelwald?”_

His father, characteristically an unflappable politician, was now ranting in front of the fireplace.

“ _The audacity! Helena is a perfectly lovely girl son, and right now she needs support, more that I can say”_ he whirled to face him, sternly shaking his finger “ _you were right to bring her here! After these few days dealing with the British Ministry, I am scared to think of what would happen had she not been here!”_

Viktor found himself glaring into the fire, finishing his glass as his father poured them both another.

“ _I love her.”_ He found himself admitting, causing his father to freeze and regard him seriously “ _and I believe she loves me.”_ His cheeks automatically flushed not only from the drink, but from the ghost of that whispered ‘ _obicham te_ ’ from the night of the Yule Ball.

“ _I am frightened… her going back to school.”_ He admitted as his father rested a hand on his shoulder in support.

“ _It is hard, to know your loved ones are going to a place you can’t help them.”_ he came to sit in the adjacent chair next to him, looking at him “ _harder still that she is younger, and you may not act as you would should she have been your age.”_

Viktor nodded sullenly, the four year gap between them, while not actually that large; put them in completely different stages of life at the moment.  Helena having _just_ turned 15 to his 19, he constantly had to remind himself to hold back, in words and deed.  She was just awakening as an adult and a woman, he doubted she’d appreciate him barging in to try and solve her problems, no matter how much he wished to.  He didn’t even want to start thinking of the things he _wished_ …

He cleared his throat loudly and downed another cup, definitely feeling looser as he glanced up at the clock before his eyes widened at the cackling he could hear from the kitchen.

“ _At any age, I still think I am scared to go in there.”_ He commented to his father, making the man snort into his cup.

“ _You will be a braver man than I then.”_ He gestured for Viktor to go on his way “ _go rescue your girl, son.”_

He did just that.

Leaving the study, veins humming pleasantly from the alcohol imbibed, he cautiously made his way to the kitchen where he found all three women clustered around the center island.

Clustered around them were baked treats, a dangerously empty bottle of rakia, and… he felt his stomach drop as a feeling of dread instantly sobered him.

There were _pictures._

Bracketing Helena were his mother and Baba, both having a blast pointing out photos of a much younger him from the large album on the counter to the rosy cheeked, slightly glassy eyed Helena sandwiched between them.

Involuntarily, he felt a groan of defeat escape from him, alerting the women to his presence.

“ _Viktor!”_ Helena exuberant and incredibly tipsy, if not outright drunk “ _You so…so…”_ she tried in Bulgarian before forgetting the word, before his family joined in

“ _Cute!”_ his mother and Baba crowed together as they laughed at the both of them, each significantly less drunk than Helena seemed to be.

“ _Cute! Yes! You Cute!”_ she boisterously agreed before all three women devolved into giggles all over again

“ _You let her drink that much?”_ he asked worriedly as Helena tried to walk over to him, only to stumble on her way as he rushed to catch her, gathering her up as she clung to him, still giggling into his chest at how cute he was.

“S _he was upset, and we only gave her a glass.”_ His mother defended “ _she really has no tolerance, we will remember… next time.”_ The grin on her face however, was unrepentant in the face of his unimpressed stare.

“ _Bah!”_ his Baba flapped her arms at him “ _get her to bed, no harm in a bit of fun, we will have hearty breakfast for her tomorrow.”_ And then she winked at him as they then busied themselves with cleaning up the small party they had had.

He scooped up Helena then, well aware she was in no condition to climb the stairs, as he slowly made their way to her room.

“Vat vill we do with you hmmm?” he teased her as she hugged close to him mumbling still about how cute she found him, arms around his neck.

“Keep me?” she asked cheekily as she pulled back to place a sloppy kiss on his jawline as he grinned at her, she was an _adorable_ drunk.

“I vould like that, I am thinking” he bumped open her door before laying her down on the bed.

“I would to.  I don’t want to go.” She said morosely, her mood taking an abrupt turn, before swaying up onto her knees on the bed and gripping his shoulders “You won’t make me go, will you.”

“Never.” He promised her as she leaned into him for a hug… and then didn’t pull back, her breathing evening out as she fell asleep on him.

He would never be able to fully articulate just how much affection he felt for her in that moment.  How much he too, wished she was staying forever and didn’t have to leave soon for school.  How much it affected him to see her standing and laughing with his mother and Baba, and then lighting up when he came to get her.

He held her closer for a second, relishing the feel of having her in his arms before gently laying her back and getting her under the covers, the fullness of just how content he was at the moment washing over him as she slept in his home.

The only thing that could have made the moment better were if he was going to be sleeping in this room as well, right next to…

He stepped back, disrupting that train of thought before it could go further as he quietly left the room and closed to door, retreating to his own as well.

His dreams that night didn’t contain Helena Potter.

Only Helena _Krum_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks so much for the support after last chapter, I really have a good direction to take this story and I hope you will all enjoy it as much as I am! Next chapter we start hearing from our friends back home, there will be a few more POVs introduced briefly as we see what some characters are thinking of Helena's vacation.


	9. облаци

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> облаци - clouds
> 
> perspective from a few other characters. These POVs are all taking place within the First week Helena leaves. Not particularly in chronological order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to stay true to how I (underlined multiple times) view the characters. I have said before, there is no intentional bashing outside of how I perceived the characters. I added an explanation at the end for why I wrote some characters a certain way, you can skip it if you agree, but I just wanted to make it clear - there will be no UNREASONABLE bashing in this fic.

The past year had been one of the hardest Sirius had ever lived.

Sure, he wasn’t in Azkaban anymore, but being on the run was in some respects, much harder.  There was no routine, and he had nothing but his ability to turn into a dog and Buckbeak.

But now, living in _this house_ the house had had hated as a youth, the last standing testament to his mother’s memory… now he missed running.

It was dark and filthy, the elf hated him (a mutual feeling), and he wasn’t allowed to leave.

Gods, he hated it here.

He had always been a physical person, doing things, going places – _not being stuck in this bloody house_. Being confined to one house crowded with other people was killing him- _was there a point in trading one prison for another?_   Even more so when he was told that Helena wouldn’t be coming until much later in the summer while her friends were already here.

So he waited.  Sequestering himself in his personal rooms or with Buckbeak, anything to avoid the shrieking harridan _Molly Weasley_ that took up his home, crusading against that dark objects and general air of the house like she could make it all go away if she made her kids scrub hard enough.

_Personally, he thought she was trying to clean the ‘stain’ on herself, after all, both her and Arthur’s mothers were Blacks._

Besides the home cooked food _although would it kill her make anything else that traditional English food?_ It was horrible.  He’d sneak down at breakfast, grab the Prophet, and hide back upstairs, every day while he waited for Helena _because if he didn’t have her what did her have?_

Until the Daily Prophet told him something that Mundungus would pay for next time he dragged himself in.

**_Girl-Who-Lived spotted with Star Seeker?!_ **

And there on the cover was Helena with… Viktor Krum? _In public?_ _NOT in England?!_ He practically tore the paper in his eagerness to read it.  She was in Bulgaria, unprotected, with an older boy _no- man, he was 19 for gods sake_.

He didn’t know whether to be proud she managed to get up to this much trouble or furious. 

He looked at the picture again, it seemed so _wrong_ _wrong wrong_ yet so right.  The expressions, you could look at any post Hogwarts picture of Lilly and James together and it would be spot on… _but these aren’t Lilly and James THEY’RE DEAD-_ no, The man had black hair, true, but it was the wrong length, wrong body type, no glasses.  Helena was a true mix, she looked like neither and both at the same time, only the expression, a woman in love, was familiar to him.

 _When did she start dating_ what was she doing there _why did his heart hurt so much_ will he get to see her before school?

The expression told him all he needed to know, but Lilly and James were dead, and Helena was far _far_ away from him making that face to some _boy_ man.

He didn’t leave the room for two days.

* * *

 

She missed her house.

Grimmauld placed was nothing more than a rotting tomb, no matter how much she had cleaned the place still was a mess.  She absolutely detested it.

“Dear, Look at this.” Arthur held up the front page of one of the many Daily Prophets that were delivered each day.

**_Girl-Who-Lived spotted with Star Seeker?!_ **

“What?!” she gasped “Why would she do such a thing!? Where’s Mundungus?! This doesn’t sound like Helena!” the poor dear was obviously confused, enticed away no doubt by that conniving man, oh, this was why girls needed mothers!

Snatching the paper from him she eagerly read the article, so, she thought she could skip off to the continent with that man she was seeing? Disgraceful.  And here they all were, piled in this dump of a house, making it ready for when she would join them and she was off doing gods know what with a foreign boy? _Much_ older than her too.

The girl didn’t know what was good for her.

Snatching the bowl of floo powder she headed towards the fireplace.

Dumbledore needed to hear about this.

* * *

 

Being cooped in with the Weasley’s was strange.  She’d honestly rather be at home, or visiting Neville, but after being informed that she would be in danger otherwise, who was she to say no?

But…

It was very obvious she had not real friends here, like usual.

Ron had taken up the silent treatment after the train wreck that was his friendship last year (really since the Yule Ball)

Ginny well, she had always had a slightly antagonistic relationship with her after 2nd year.

The twins were far to… _energetic…_ to be interested in friendship with her, the _Swot._

Seeing Helena on the front page of the daily Prophet, then, was the most exciting thing that had happened all summer.  She hadn’t been able to write her (Dumbledore’s orders) and she hadn’t mentioned going to see Viktor at any point.

**_Girl-Who-Lived spotted with Star Seeker?!_ **

Dumbledore was not going to be pleased.

But Hermione hoped her friend was as happy as she looked.

* * *

 

He was not having a good week.

First, Mundungus Fletcher falls asleep on guard duty and Helena Potter vanished, only for the Prophet to find her before he could.

Second, the dementor attack on Little Whinging, Leaving poor Arabella kissed and a few other Muggles as well.

Third, the damned Foreign Office of the Bulgarian Ministry, refusing to divulge Helena’s whereabouts or release her into his custody since she was a minor in a foreign nation with no guardian.

That _damned_ Yasen Krum was laughing at him, He _knew_ Helena was at that man’s house, and Yasen knew he knew, but legally, his hands were tied. 

 _Politics_ he thought _are so much easier with the home front advantage_.

He had no legal way to retrieve Helena, the British Ministry was trying to pin the Dementor attack on He or Helena (although quite frankly, with her out of the country the smear campaign was _not_ going as planned) and there was still the matter of finding out who actually sent them for Helena, for it could be nothing else than an attack on her.

Taking off his spectacles and rubbing his face in exhaustion he looked again at the letter sitting before him.

_“…_ _and hereby do appoint Madame Dolores Umbridge as the new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor, as well as a symbol of the Ministries commitment to the quality of education received by our nation’s youth_ _…”_

He sighed and leaned back feeling every second his age.  Things were moving faster than he had anticipated, and he just knew this year would push everyone further than ever before to their chosen side.

Fawkes trilled softly from his stand, feeling his companion’s distress.  The warmth seeped into his bones, allowing him a moments peace before that too faded.

“For so long Fawkes…” he reached out to stroke the bird’s wing “For so long all I have worked for is the greater good of us all…”

He looked out the window; the clouds surrounded the moon signaling the coming of a summer storm.

“And yet,” he laughed bitterly to himself “Time it seems, is catching up with me.”

He tried to still the faint tremors that plagued his hands.

He needed more _time_

“But not just yet.”

* * *

 

Iskra Krum could barely contain herself when Viktor brought his girlfriend home.

She had seen him, at the beginning of summer before he left for training, pining away over letters and wearing that wistful look all separated lovers get.

Helena Potter was a name all of them knew, the British hadn’t shut up about her since her ‘Defeat’ of that so called Dark Lord.

But her Viktor’s letters painted a much clearer picture of the girl:

A young lady who was thrust into a competition she was too young for and won.

An excellent flyer that was also a large quidditch fan.

A shoulder to lean on after his cursing in that horrible last task.

But most of all, she made Viktor smile, she made him happy.  She herself couldn’t remember a time where he had been so free with his smiles and affection, taking after his father’s stern demeanor.  But all Iskra had to do was put them in a room together, and they lit up, orbiting each other nearly unconsciously.

She was a lovely girl, if a little young, and although her English wasn’t as good as her husband or son’s, she conversed just fine with her.

She could already picture, the two of them together, married, with grandchildren following soon after!

What lovely babies they would make, she could already tell any children from those two would need those good looks to get out of all the trouble they’d find.

Darling little hellions.

Watching the two teenagers relax in the garden, lost in their own world, she could envision it all.

But, she’d just have to hope, if the world cup was any indication and after what her husband had informed her of was occurring in Britain…

She’d hope Viktor’s heart would last the coming storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius: This is a man who spent his childhood being abused (and abusing), then fought in a war before losing his best friend and being wrongfully imprisoned. HE IS NOT MENTALLY SOUND. JKRs HP has him latch on to Harry as a replacement of his father, in a way, and with a Fem!HP he can't do that, particularly when she's not latching back like cannon Harry, in writing him I try to remember this man is not sane and hasn't been able to connect with HP in the way that I think, grounded him, in cannon.
> 
> Molly: she's used to being the Boss of the house and getting her way. Since she's a housewife I don't think she's ever able to adapt to situations where her opinion is not needed or wanted, particularly when it comes to kids. Plus, Wizarding Britain is Xenophobic and likely to believe anything printed in the paper... we have seen both of these things with Molly W (Fleur and Rita Skeeters articles)
> 
> Hermione: She and Helena are still friends, but she lacks the bond they had in cannon both with HP and the Weasleys as girl friendships are far more complicated and Ron is no longer really a part of their relationship.
> 
> Dumbledore: This guy, he's not bad, but I think behind closed doors he was probably far more calculating and cynical than he ever came across. a master planner/manipulator with 'good' intentions he has more than just Helena's impromptu vacation to worry about at the moment.


	10. рев

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> рев - Squall
> 
> a little interlude with our lovely couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for being patient with me! I've had so much job stress lately it killed my writing for a bit, but um... enjoy this little bit, I may have to up the rating, but there will be no M or E rater stuff written (only maybe alluded to) in this main fic... but possibly in the side stories.

“I don’t want to leave.” Helena sighed, leaning back onto Viktor’s chest as they watched the clouds go by.

Both of them had discovered a shared love of outdoor activities, leading to numerous hikes and wanderings around the area he lived.  Currently, they were situated on their favorite haunt, a bolder in a small clearing up the mountain a ways, nearly undisturbed by muggle hikers due to its close proximity with the edges of the wizarding area.

“I don’t vant you go.” Viktor echoed her sentiment, tracing idle lines up and down her arms, chin resting on the top of her head.  This was their last day together, before it would be time to return Helena to England to prepare for her year at Hogwarts.  While Viktor and his father would be accompanying her to Diagon Ally before handing her off to the Order for the last week before school… she could already feel her sense of peace fading with each second ticking closer to her departure from Bulgaria.

“Will you write me?” she had to ask, dislodging his chin as she twisted in his arm to stare up at him “I know you’ll be busy, but I- I’ll miss you.” She could feel the onset blush at that confession, but she was not longer embarrassed admitting her feeling to him anymore.  they were to familiar with each other at this point, so now, together, she felt free to express any thoughts she had, confident in the knowledge he would not judge her.

“Of course!” he immediately replied drawing back to face her more directly “you not even have to ask.” He stated cupping her face with his hands, drawing her in closer, her cheeks heated even more in anticipation.  Over the course of the last few weeks they had gotten closer… on all levels.  And while Viktor was a gentleman to a fault, she was now no stranger to some of his affections.

Kissing him… gods, every single time she felt like she was flying the fastest broom in the world, freefalling through the sky, but knowing that she was safe with him.  It was intoxicating, heady in its purity and addicting in quality, only getting better as they had slowly learned what the other liked.

Wrapped together now, under the lazy afternoon sun on a boulder in their clearing, no one expecting them for hours yet, she felt the tug of a now familiar ache in her abdomen.  Not unlike the hunger pains she was used to, but deeper, skirting the edge into pleasure rather than pain and creating a longing in her very soul for the man that had ignited it.

Pushing him gently onto his back, stretched out on their rock underneath her she looked at him through her now crooked lenses.

“I want to remember you just like this.” She found herself saying, moving to straddle his hips, leaning down, encouraged by the sudden ferocity of his gaze his hands that had settled onto her hips when she moved tightening deliciously.

Suddenly he sat up, nearly attacking her lips with his own in a kiss that extinguished all the others before it, all tongue, heat and wet, only breaking as both their lungs started to scream for air.

“ _Lovely”_ his voice came out ragged as one hand left its perch on her lip, fingers reaching up to trace her lips that were swollen and throbbing from their snogging session. 

It was then she had an idea, Aunt Petunia’s shows were not her only source of adult knowledge, the library had been filled with bodice rippers, and well, she couldn’t study the while time…

Kissing him again she pulled away before he was able to deepen it, then started placing kisses in the corner of his mouth, his cheek, trailing down to his neck where she heard him inhale sharply, stopping right at that area, she placed a few more kisses, dragging out a ragged

“ _Helena_ ”, his accent thick and rough as he groaned, the hand that had traced her lips moving into her hair tightly dragging out a small gasp from her.

It was then she latched on and gently bit, letting him feel her teeth while sucking softly, laving her tongue on his skin as he threw his head back.

“ _Fuck.”_ She pulled back, unable to stop grinning at the swear (she had picked up her fair share of words here and there).

“Language Viktor.” She teased, he laugh stopping short as his eyes zeroed in on her, the normally dark irises nearly pitch black.

“Mila, vat you do to me…” he trailed off, moving both hands to cup her face as he leaned their foreheads together taking in a few deep breaths “Ve go home now I am thinking.”

“Now?” she wondered, they were not expected back until dinner, still an hour or two away.

“ _Da,_ vitch, or I not be good man to you.” His eyes bored into hers, looking so primal in that instant she instantly understood, scrambling up off of him and down the rock.

“erm.. sorry Viktor…” she found herself apologizing, the blush back on her face as they both took in the mussed state of the other.

“No.” he said sternly “Never sorry for… that, I enjoy… very much.” The look of pure masculine satisfaction he sent her made her knees feel a bit wobbly as her ran a hand through his hair and tugged his shirt back into place before eyeing her.

“Maybe we take long way home, yes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Viktor holding back because she's only 15, and Helena charging in headfirst with Viktor as her willing yet reluctant victim lol.


	11. Dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the transition.  
> English titles for chapters as we hand off much of the plot to Helena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, and for the shortness. My job situation has been... tenuous to say the least this holiday season and it's left me super stressed and in no mood to write.  
> I haven't even edited this yet. Just wanted to get it out before something else comes up.

The morning of Helena’s departure dawned as grey and dreary as Viktor felt.

Sure, he would be off to play professionally most all the time, and Helena really should finish her education, but he couldn’t stop the ache in his chest that grew even sharper when he imagined coming back to the household without her there to greet him like she had the few times he had had to leave alone for professional obligations.

The sight of her welcoming him home surrounded by his family as they traded cooking recipes or just read by the fire struck the cord of  ‘ _home’_ in him like nothing ever had before.  Hoe could imagine himself even, in the reverse situation, with her coming home after an errand or something, waiting for her and seeing her face light up at the sight of him like it did when he reunited with her.

Groaning he swung out of bed and started to get ready, having agreed to accompany Helena to her Diagon Alley along with his father before they would hand her off to friends to await the start of her school year in less than a week.

Already he could hear his mother checking on Helena (who surprisingly, was a morning person) and heading down to make a large pot of coffee before they departed to the Portkey Site.

45 minutes later found him consuming about half the pot as he leaned heavily into Helena’s side as she stifled her giggles, apparently amused at his reluctance to be up at what he considered an early hour at 7:30.

“Are you going to be able to make it out of the house?” she teased him gently raking his hair back as he groaned in pleasure.

“If I say no, you stay?” he questioned eyeing her as she laughed at him.

“No, I’d just take your mother instead.” She teased more, obviously in a much light mood than he, opening his eyes and turning to mock glare at her he retorted,

“Then I never come back and be wit you alvays Mila” he proclaimed with a wink as her cheeks heated to a lovely pink.

“I…errrm” she huffed, at a slight loss for words it seemed, which only caused his mood to shift up, confidence building as she showed she was still entirely affected by him,

“Are you all ready?” His father walked in, interrupting any response her had planned on giving as he was clearly ready to go _now_.

“Er, Yes! I mean, Viktor, are you ready?” her head swung back and forth as she was both eager and apprehensive at the same time.

“Da, Mila, I ready.”

“Good, if you go now ve should be there by 9 and beat some of the crowds.” His father stated looking at his pocket watch.

“Let us go Mila.” He tried to usher her to the floo while his mother and grandmother hugged and kissed the life out of her.

Reaching the floo and his father, the all went to the ministry to pick of the portkey, before heading off to the designated site.

Once again, Helena proved she could not be trusted with any kind of instant transportation as he once again, prevented her sprawling out onto the stone landing where the appeared as he and his father adjusted their bearings.

Diagon Alley was not somewhere Viktor had every really been, although his father had had the occasion to once or twice during his travels.  There was no need when he lived in an enclave, and more than 3 wizard markets were within apperation distance.

At first, it struck him as comical, the… the dress, colors and sheer… insanity it seemed of Wizarding Britain, but, the look on Helena’s face…

Like a child’s first Christmas, he held his tongue.

Just as well, for almost immediately she started to tug him arm in a certain direction,

“Come on! Fortescue’s is right this way and I _know_ they have a combo you’ll just love!  It’s never too early for ice cream and you’re a boy, you’re always hungry!” she babbled as she steered him to where she wanted, his father’s amusement at his situation was palpable from feet away.

“Helena,” his father gently interrupted “ve must be going to meet to meet your… Veasleys?” he sounded out the name slowly, still just as baffled at the name as Viktor had been.  Glancing at his own watch, the hour was much later than he had anticipated; they only had about 15 minutes before they were due to meet with that family at the ‘Leaky Cauldron’.  He could feel the brief bust of playfulness Helena had exuded die instantly.

“Oh, I hadn’t realized it was that late…” she mumbled, slowing and altering their direction at a much more subdued pace.

“Is ok,” He assured her “ve stay vit you until you go.” He caught her hand in his before squeezing lightly in reassurance.

All around them the Alley was not particularly busy, but he could still feel the multiple sets of eyes on them as they made their way to the meeting point, his father trailing slightly behind.

Entering the bar had the room instantly hush, before breaking out into whispered conversations, many eyeing their joined hands before a shrill voice cut through the crowd.

“Helena!” a brunette witch, _Hermione_ launched herself at Helena as behind her a swarm of red heads descended upon them.

“Helena! It’s-“

“Young Lady what is-“

“Good to se-“

“Mum Come on-“

The rapid fire English of so many conversations and interruptions left him lost for words as several people kept talking over one another.  Helena, however, had no such struggles, and seemed to handle the ambush… fairly well.

She greeted most all of them with a smile while responding to their ‘hello’s’, it wasn’t until the lady who must have been the mother started raising her voice did Helena gain an angry flush and his father stepped in.

“Hello, you must be Mrs. Veasley I am thinking?” he greeted her, smoothly stepping in front of Helena and cutting off the beginnings of what could have been an impressive tirade.

“I- Well I, Oh, yes, yes I am.” The woman confirmed with a disgruntled look on her face.

“I am pleased to meet you, I am Yasen Krum, this is my son Viktor.” His father continued on calmly, his patented diplomat smile never leaving his features.

“V vere thinking to shop vit you this morning, before ve leave Helena.” Smoothly then he started to usher the party to the door they had just come in.

“Well I suppose, but I had thought-“ his father once again cut her off with a small laugh.

“ah, but they vill be apart for year, I find young loves very hard to separate yes?” they had already reached the beginning of the Alley again and Viktor looked back at his father, only to see the shark like grin very well hidden on his face.

Helena then tugged on his hand; taking a break from the conversation she had been involved in with Hermione.

“We are going to head to the bookstore first, if that’s alright with you?” she peered up at him, the awkward uncertainty that he had spent a full month dispelling from her features around him back full force surrounded by these Weasley’s.

Reaching to cup her cheek in his hand he grinned at her, both of them ignoring the mocking of the set of twins behind her as she blushed.

“Anything you vant, Mila.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't dedicate the amount of chapters and time it would take to write the whole of the shopping scene. But you can expect an offshoot or two in the related series. thanks for all your comments/support!!!


	12. Storming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gets MAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when someone gets mad on Harry's behalf. It really didn't happen enough in the book. I also changed the words, I think they fit better with a fem!harry... definitely more degrading.

_Dear Viktor,_

_I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything more then to turn back time so I could relive this past summer.  After you and your father dropped me off I was thoroughly interrogated by everyone at least twice, because the first time Mrs. Weasley was to loud for anyone else to make any sense!  Only Hermione and my godfather have any sense about why i would much rather spend my time with you then with the Dursley’s of all people.  But, Hogwarts starts in just a few days, so it will all be fine soon once I get out of this house!  Maybe if you’re free sometime this year we might meet up in Hogsmead?  That is, only if it works for you._

_Yours, Helena_

****

****

**Helena,**

**I had much fun this summer with you.  As game season starts, I wish you ~~here~~ were here as well- not in some house in England.  As you start school, I am wishing you ~~muchly~~ good luck.  It would please to be coming to Hogsmead with you, please be sending me dates for visit?  I ~~be let~~ would let you know soon.**

**-Love Viktor**

_Dear Viktor,_

_It’s only been a few weeks of school and I can tell it’s going to be just as bad (if not worse) then last year.  Truly, the only good to come of last you was my meeting you, if I hadn’t, I would have thought it the worst year of school yet.  However this year we have a horrible woman from the Ministry here by the name of Umbridge.  She looks like a pink toad and seems to think we have **NO NEED** to practice defense at all!  Even after last year!  She also all but called me a slag for going to see you, as if it was some quick affair rather than seeing my Boyfriend at his home.  The students are even starting to join in… I wish I was back in Sofia._

_I’ve attached the dates for Hogsmead, let me know if any of them work?_

_Yours, Helena._

**Helena,**

**So sorry this is ~~not fast~~ late.  We have had many games these past two weeks as season starts to be busy.  Last year was not kind to you, this I know, ~~but pleased~~ I am pleased that you think so highly of me.  I was ~~muchl~~ _very_ happy to have met you as well, as you know.  I am also pleased that in two weeks I may be visiting you in the village, this date works for me well.**

**I see you soon Helena**

**– Viktor**

 

Hogsmead was a welcomed sight after so many weeks playing nonstop around the world.  The quaint village was coated in the first of the December snows as students ran around, not particularly noticing him as he was now dressed in casual attire and attempting a low profile.

 

He headed for the abandoned shack in the rear of the village, still puzzled a bit as to why Helena would want to meet there of all places.  Nearing the fence surrounding it he felt his breath catch.

 

Even though it had only been a few months, she had grown far more into the stunning women she was destined to be.  An inch or so taller, her hair longer, and with his seekers vision, he could see how her cheeks had thinned out and other parts had…picked up the slack…

 

“Viktor!” she shouted after she caught sight of him, bounding toward him as he felt his heart warm.  He had feared, somewhat, that so much time away from him would have dulled her affections, or another would creep into the place he had carved for himself in her heart. 

 

But he needn’t have worried, he thought, as she threw herself at him, trusting him to catch her.

 

Her eyes were shining with welcome, and her letters had given no cause to doubt that his presence was not wanted.

 

“Mila, you look vell.” He told her as he settled her against him for the first time in months, dipping his head to catch her lips with his, and being kissed back enthusiastically by the lovely witch in his arms.

 

“You too.” She gasped as they broke apart, before grinning and kneading the muscles under her hands “what do they feed you, cows?”

 

Viktor couldn’t help the loud laugh that escaped him at her comment.

 

“Among other things, Mila”  He grinned right back as her before lifting an arm to flex “Vhy? You like?” he teased as her face instantly took on a pick hue.

 

This was what he had missed.  Players, when they were not traveling to other arenas and such, were allowed to either stay at their homes, or in whatever dorms or hotels the teams rented in the area.  While he generally stayed with the team, he couldn’t help but wonder how nice it would be if she was at home, waiting for him after a long day’s practice, or surprising her after a day of work, by being home earlier than planned and having a nice dinner ready.

 

Shaking himself lightly out of his head he looked down at her again where she was grinning at him.

 

“Pleasant dreams Viktor?” she teased right back as he grabbed to get her closer.

 

“Alvays vith you vitch.” He declared before acting on impulse and swinging her over his shoulder in a carry hold and starting to make their way back into the village proper.

 

“Viktor! Viktor put me down!” the force of her statement was impeded by the peals of laughter interrupting it as she playfully hit at his back.

 

Conceding after a minute, he gently let her down before taking her hand and leading her to the Three Broomsticks that for once, didn’t look totally crowded.

 

Leading her inside he urged her to go find a table while he got the butterbeer for them, and was pleased to find her in a secluded corner table when he found her.

 

“I have missed you, Mila.” He commented mildly while watching her shrug out of her coat and mittens, taking care to catalog the curves that had not been so defined this past summer as her sweater stretched across her chest.

 

“I’ve missed you too.” She flushed with her agreement as she grasped the mug in front of her “it seems like summer was a lifetime ago.” Her tone was melancholic as she took a long sip of her drink with him following suit.

 

“I know vhat you mean, I have looked forvard to this day, long time.”  He agreed, only a slight teasing tone applied to what otherwise, was a true statement, as he faced her solemnly.

 

She burst out laughing at him.

 

“It hasn’t been _that_ long! Viktor!” she berated him as she laughed, hand reaching up to brush her hair out of her face before he snatched to towards him.

 

“Vhat is dis?” his accent becoming thicker as his good mood died a quick death.

 

There, on her hand, _carved into her flesh_ were the words;

 

_Good girls don’t tell lies_

 

his free hand came up to softly stroke the scars as she attempted to pull out of his grasp.

 

“It’s nothing-“

 

“Nothing?! _Noting?_ Dis vrods carved _into arm!”_ he clenched his teeth to refrain from getting any louder before gathering her into his arms, uncaring of the public space after throwing up a quick privacy ward.

 

“ _who did dis?”_ he hissed sharply, wanting more than anything to draw his wand and demand an honor duel to the one who would dare mark his witch, or _any_ witch or wizard in such a manner.

 

“I, I had detention.” She offered softly, curling into his embrace as he thought furiously back to her earlier letters on this new teacher…

 

_Umbridge._

 

“Haf, you told professor?” he had to ask, before going further, he had to know “have dey been…” he couldn’t find the word, his mind a mix of Bulgarian, Russian, and English with his fury.

 

“Viktor it’s-“

 

“ _Haf you_ ” he demanded pulling her away from his chest a moment in order for her to see his fury, his anger on her behalf, he _needed to know-_

 

“I tried.” She admitted lowly, her eyes dim at the confession as she clutched at her hand.

 

“I tried, and _they did nothing”_ her voice broken by sobs she couldn’t quite let out before he pulled her back in, holding her shaking form close as he thought out what to do next.

 

They didn’t leave the Three Broomsticks until the last minute before she would miss her curfew as he escorted her as far as allowed.

 

With a quick kiss and a soft, but heartfelt “ _thank you”_ Helena left him to enter the castle when that _кучка_ still was.

 

Hurrying back to the village he made use of a public floo before apperating the rest of the way home, storming into the house and surprising his parents who were just finishing dinner.

 

“ _Father, we need to talk.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support guys! If I haven't replied to a comment yet, I totally will soon, never doubt that you're appreciated!!!


	13. Equilibrium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yasen occupies a minor role in the Bulgarian government, Helena is both Pleased and Pissed off, and would somebody let Viktor punch something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOUR COMMENTS GIVE ME LIFE THANK YOU. I still promise to respond but it was either respond or keep writing and get this chapter out there! SERIOUSLY THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE!!! You guys make it a joy to write this story!

She remembered once, when she was about 9 years old, a terrible thunder storm had happened one day when she had been outside pulling weeds one summer.  The whole hour leading up to the first drops had been deadly quiet as they sky turned a nasty grey color, before the downpour started with a clash of thunder.

 

It felt a lot like that now, as she sat waiting for the Monday post.  Not that it was quiet, but for some reason, the anticipatory air around the room hung heavy with promise as the teachers slowly filed in.

 

Umbridge still wasn’t there.

 

It wasn’t until the flurry of owls came and went that the question of ‘Where’s Umbridge’ was answered.  The screaming headlines of the Prophet explained everything:

 

**_UMBRIDGES UNSAVORY PRACTICES EXPOSED_ **

**_MINISTRY FACING SANCTIONS FROM FOREIGN COUNTRIES OVER ALLEGATIONS OF CHILD ABUSE!_ **

****

The Hall broke out into almost unanimous cheers as the news spread (with a few sections of the Slytherin table abstaining). 

“Cor! I reckon that’s the best news I’ve had all week!” Ron shouted over the table as the twins started setting off miniature fireworks.

“What happened d’you suppose?” Hermione turned to her, a pleased flush giving away just how happy she was with the news.

“I think…I think it was Viktor…” Helena admitted to her in a sort of daze.  It _had_ to have been himm there was no one else outside the castle who knew and would have done anything.  She felt her cheeks heat as a sort of warmth built within her.  It wasn’t a new feeling, she had felt it quite a bit this summer, but, never to the intensity that it was building now, the warm affection and… _love_ she felt for that man.

“It was Viktor.” She confirmed again to Hermione, a beaming smile forcing its way out, so strong it made her cheeks ache as she pulled her into a hug, laughing in delight.

“Thanks wonderful Helena!” Hermione enthused as she returned the embrace before their bubble was broken by the giggles around them.

Turning to look at Lavender a few seats down Helena raised her brow in a pointed look, inquiring as to the new news.

“Looks like Skeeter is up to it again” Lavender admitted as she turned the paper to show Helena the second page.  In lesser bold writing was her article along with a picture of Viktor and his father, although with some other men in robes walking through the Ministry.

**Bulgarian Bon-Bon with Britain’s Bad Girl?**

Eagerly reading the article she scrunched her nose at the obviously made up facts about their relationship and how they were as a couple, but mostly, Helena was surprised the fact that she was _with_ the famed seeker was actually still news.

“We’ve been together for a while, why is she just saying we are now?  I spent the summer with him for Merlin’s sake!” she grouched, handing back the paper over the table.

“Because there’s _proof_ now!” Parvati chimed in from her seat next to Lavender.

“Proof?” Hermione voiced their shared confusion to the two other girls.

“Yeah, proof.” Lavender nodded sagely “Any Quiditch star can have a summer fling, but since he’s confirming you together now by even going to the ministry for you, well…”

Parvati and Lavender shared a look before turning back to them

“It’s more believable now than assuming you were more than an affair.” Hermione, ever quick on the uptake, finished for them as they grimaced.

“Sorry Helena, but that’s basically it.” Parvati confirmed, shrugging her shoulders helplessly.

“So, you mean to tell me, that everyone here has been thinking I was on some sort of… wild summer fling for a month, than actually visiting my boyfriend?” she confirmed with them as she felt her annoyance increase. 

She hadn’t been paying much attention to the news over the summer, well aware that they were firmly in the Ministries pocket and attacking her.  But… finding out that those around her actually believed she was… _that sort_ of person… well, it stung.

“I’m going to go write Viktor, don’t wait up yeah?” she muttered to Hermione as she quickly made her escape.  

She had a ‘thank you’ note to write.

 

\--

 

“ _It is, perhaps not fortunate, but much good has come out of this, Viktor.”_ His father clasped him on the back that night as her returned home again instead of sleeping at the pitch.

“ _I don’t care, that bitch carved up Helena’s ARM!”_ Viktor snarled, still on edge from the weekend storming of the British Ministry after they had declared an emergency meeting take place with the British Minister on Sunday. 

As soon as he had told his father what he had seen and what Helena had told him, he had immediately started floo calling other people in his department in order to spread the word.

“ _Yes, she did.”_ His tone lighter than Viktor thought the situation warranted “ _and she had been put in Azkaban for it, and probably will stay there for a while.  But!  We now had the exact leverage we needed over that damn Fudge in order to push through those changes he has been stalling on for years!”_ his father crowed. 

Viktor could, perhaps understand his Fathers joy.  Ever since he had been a child, he remembered his father lobbying for unity and progress in the European wizarding communities, often, he would read the muggle news during breakfast, and always, the same comment would surface

_See Viktor?  The Muggles are doing it, why not us?_

England had been one of the last bastions of isolationism (from a government perspective, at least) left in Europe.  Now, with this scandal, it was the perfect type of leverage for the members of the ICW to enforce sanctions in the faulty British Ministry until it finally joined the rest of Europe in updating its feudal systems for a more modern form of governance. 

 

Still though, he couldn’t find it in himself to be more than melancholic as he sat silently next to his father. 

 

He had never found himself to be an overly violent person.  Despite the aggressiveness and dominance encouraged by both Durmstrang and his career embedded in his character, he had never been prone to physical responses or bloodthirstiness.

 

Sunday, however… Sunday all he wanted to do when he saw that toad like harpy of a woman was smash her face in, wands be damned.  Even now, his fist all but ached for the cathartic release of being able to harm the woman that dared think she could get away with touching a _hair_ on Helena’s head.

Or, not as good, but acceptable would be the professor that _did nothing_ when she had tried to report the abuse!

He could remember last year, and how the students at Hogwarts had told them that Durmstrang was a freighting school, however, from all he had heard about with Helena… well, Viktor didn’t think his old school was half as terrifying as Hogwarts seemed to be for its students.

 

Heading to his own room, exhausted after the past two days, he past his mother in the hallway where she hugged him close.

 

“ _She will be fine, Viktor, you will see.”_ She whispered to him as he squeezed her tighter “ _you did the right thing, my son, and she will be so happy you did.”_ Letting go he smiled at her, she always did know what to say, even in his darkest of moods.

 

Entering his room, he was greeted by the familiar and welcomed sight of her owl, waiting just outside his window.  Opening it and ushering the bird inside he eagerly accepted the letter she held for him while trading the bird a treat.

 

_Dear Viktor…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: this is not the last of Umbridge


	14. Solidify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena stands her ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IIIII'MMMM BAAACK!  
> I had major writers block for this (I was conflicted on directions to go).
> 
> I hope you enjoy! as always, thank you so much for the Comments and Kudos ect. really, they brighten my day!
> 
> Cheers - BM

_Dear Viktor…_

_I didn’t think to hope that anything could have been done about Umbridge, I know your father works in the government, but it is hard to see how someone from Bulgaria would be able to do anything._

_I can’t believe what’s happening!_

_The Daily Prophets gone mad with all the talk of new policies from the ICW, I didn’t even know what that was, and apparently Dumbledore used to be on it?  According to the Prophet he got sacked this past summer._

_It’s only been a few days, and I know now never to doubt you again._

_What I really wanted to say, was Thank You.  You didn’t have to do this, but you cared, and you did… and truly that means the world to me.  Hopefully I might get to see you over the holidays, you must let me know if you have a free day will you?_

_Anyway, how is the season going?  I’ve been keeping up with your games, is it true you managed TWO Wronski feints within 5 minutes of each other?! I don’t know if I should be amazed of smack you for making me worry!_

_Thank you again Viktor._

_Love, Helena_

**Helena,**

**I do what is needed to be done, what should have been done by teacher at ~~sk~~ school.  My father is in small position in government, he work with ICW much.  I think many change will happen in England, if other country have say about it.  Your country very… ~~not open~~ closed to rest of Europe.  Season break soon, I have holidays at home.  Maybe you visit again? I send more details soon.**

**I pull move because I can, Sorry you worry, next time I make sure I not let them get so many points.**

**For you Mila,**

**Love Viktor.**

Helena Potter hadn’t known life would be so much crazier now that Viktor had said his piece and he involved his father in doing so..,

One small part of her wanted to be annoyed…

Mostly, she was filled with a sort of warmth that few every got to feel, that she had someone on her side _no matter what_ because he loved her, not because of anything else.

It felt… so _good_ to have someone care about you, and follow through with the sentiment, not with petty words, but actively trying to make her life easier because he could, because he would and had, _done something._

The winter holidays were starting now, and Viktor had arranged for her to go stay with his family again for the duration of it which she had readily accepted.  Although she knew that it was expected of her to go to Grimmald Place like Dumbledore and Ron wanted her to and to go see Sirius…

She didn’t want to.

It felt entirely selfish… but she couldn’t bring herself to regret it.  She didn’t want to spend her time with the Weasleys so much anymore, the divide between her and Ron growing wider and the horrid behavior of Mrs. Weasley not helping, Hermione and her were friends, however she wouldn’t be going, Neville had invited her to stay the break at his home, and Hermione had actually accepted. 

The budding relationship had been there for people to see if they had bothered to look, but the poleaxed expression on Ron’s face had been particularly funny.

And Sirius…

While he was her Godfather and she did want to see him… but even spending a small amount of time with him was… depressing.

The few days she had been there he had vacillated between the carefree young man had once had been and the haunted inmate he… basically still was.

She didn’t remember much from primary, but in the last year she’d attended they had done a unit on the world wars from the muggle perspective and the film they had been shown talk about shellshock… well, she though that description fit him quite well.

He needed to get out, he needed a mind healer or _something…_ he didn’t need to see her looking like his dead best friends.

She just wanted to go away.

School had been a hotbed of gossip and glares from most, a few in the younger years had come to her to pass along thanks for her getting someone to help with Umbridge…

She was sitting in the train now, the compartment full with Luna, Hermione, and Neville.

It was quite, Luna reading the Quibbler, Hermione and Neville whispering softly to each other, and she was looking out the window.

It was snowing now; it’d be a white Christmas.

Would it be snowing in Sofia?

 

The train pulled into the station, the normal clamor and chaos going on as she pulled her trunk behind her, scanning the crowd.

“Viktor!”

 

 

* * *

 

“Viktor!”

His head whipped around at the sound of this name to the source.

Helena was walking towards his, a vision in the winter scene, the snow caught in her wild hair framing her face as her cheeks flushed.  Moving swiftly toward her he scooped her up into a tight hug, unwilling to do move in such a public crowded venue.

“Mila, you look lovely.”

She smiled, blushing further as she buried her face into his neck, her cold nose resting on his skin, but he didn’t care, it was just nice to have her back.

Although, of course his moment would be interrupted, he really, really, didn’t like wizarding Britain.

“Potter!” a grotesque man barked at them, ignoring his glare and causing Helena to tighten her arms around him.

“Vat you vant?” he scrawled at the man who stopped right in front of them, flanked by a younger women with bright pink hair. 

“Potter it’s time to go.” The man grunted at them again as Helena lifted her head to glare at the two.  Behind him he could feel his father come up behind him, as if they would be letting her go with these people.

“I’m leaving with them.” Helena stated her voice cold and firm, “I told him I wouldn’t be going back there over the Holidays.”

“What about your friends and Snuffles?” the lady interjected, starting forward as if to make her point, he tightened his arms around Helena, unwilling to allow anyone to take her.

“Moody, Vat are you doing here?” His father spoke up much to the apparent consternation of the older man – Moody.

“We’re escorting Potter to her destination; she’s not got permission from her guardian to go with you, not last time, not this time.” The man all but growled at them the false eye on his face twitching around rapidly as his mood seemed to darken.

“The Lady Potter does not need to go vith you, I am thinking, nor does her guardian have any more say, she is, after all, an adult.”

What?

“What’re you talking about?!” the pink haired one all but squawked, arms flailing about nearly hitting those nearby who had stopped to watch the spectacle they were making, much to his chagrin, neither he or Helena these situations, so why did they always seem to happen?

His father wasn’t the least impressed either it seemed, raising a brow at the lady before continuing.

“The Lady Potter vas officially emancipated by the tournament, I have recently learned, she needs no permission.”

“I’m not going with you anyways.” Helena had not left his embrace, but had instead turned in it to face the two as she leaned back on him “Adult or not, I am going with Yasen and Viktor.”

Her face had paled a bit at the news (he hadn’t known this himself) but she was firm on her stance and reached up to squeeze his hand.

“But Helena! You’ve got-“

“I don’t have to do anything it seems Tonks.” She had cut off the other lady… Tonks before turning back to him and thinly smiling, “let’s go Viktor?”

“Da.” He moved so his back would be towards the two as his father fended off the two who had come to stop her.

“Ve go home.”


	15. Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot Plot PLOT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to all my supporters! all your comments questions and Kudos keep me going in my resolve to finish this story!!!

Arriving at Viktor's house felt like, for the first time outside of Hogwarts, coming home.  As soon as she was in the door, she was welcomed and fussed over by his mother and aunts as they worried over the fading marks on her hand, as Viktor graciously took her trunk up to what was unofficially, her room.

Her faint grasp on Bulgarian had not faded, thankfully, and through that, some English, and a lot of hand gesturing, she and the rest of the women got along quite well as she was fed and questioned about her life and how she was doing.  It brought a warm feeling to her stomach, having people interested in the little mundane details of her life, teasing her good naturedly over Viktor and hers relationship and helping cheer her up from what had been a terrible mood.

Eventually dinner was called and everyone wandered to the dining room, the women cackling at Viktor as he hurriedly maneuvered to get the seat next to hers, where he promptly hooked his ankle around hers.  A small bit of affection after his mother and aunts had kidnapped her for the afternoon, it made her smile up at him warmly, to which he returned in kind before one of his aunts called out something in Bulgarian that she didn’t quite understand but made Viktor blush a deep scarlet as Yasen laughed at them.

“What did she say?” she asked, mildly amused and interested in what had caused this particular coloring.

“She said-“ Yasen began before being cut off by Viktor coughing and discreetly shaking his head.

“Ah, so it’s a secret eh?” she teased Viktor as she poked him in the side as the table laughed at them, “I’ll have it out of you yet.”

“Ah Mila,” he cleared his throat as his shading started to return to normal “Maybe one day I tell you.”

“Fine, keep your secrets.” She pouted playfully at him as the color started to creep back into his complexion and the ladies cooed at them.

“I vill.” He agreed, before Yasen called for the start of dinner.

 

 

It was after dinner, like the other time before when there was important news, that Helena and Viktor found themselves with Yasen in his study.

“So, I imagine you vant to talk about what I said earlier?” Yasen started off as Helena nodded slowly as she sat next to Viktor on the couch.

“Right…” Yasen seemed to search for the words before continuing.

“It must be no surprise that the Potter family is a noble family yes?” he asked, leveling a curious gaze at her as she sat there dumbstruck.

“I… I had no idea.” she said numbly.  Mind racing over what Yasen said with what had been presented to her.  Yasen’s eyebrows rose as she said it, yet somehow he was resigned to the fact that nothing ever seemed to be simple when it came to the girl his son was head over heels for.

“The Potter family is very old,” he started “and in its history has been given a title, in the vizarding vorld this matter a great deal, the Krum family, despite being just as old, has never been granted a title.” He explained.

“The Trivizard competition, you entry combined with your status, was enough for the records in the ministry to recognize you as an adult, not that anyvon vanted you to know.” He frowned at the memory and Helena sat silently next to Viktor who faithfully squeezed her hand in support as she tried to take it all in.

“So… erm… do I have to do anything now?” she managed to get out, squeezing Viktor’s hand tighter.

“No, no.” Yasen placated her, smiling at her apprehension “Is honorary title, gives you influence but not power, yes?” he explained further as she relaxed from her tense state.

“gives you… influence, Dumbledore not dare cause seen with you now. Understand?” he asked, further trying to put it into terms that she would understand.

“So, basically…” she reasoned out, “I am a Lady, in name, and while I don’t have to do anything it’s bad from to, well, insult me publically?

“In a matter.” Yasen agreed amicably “is slightly more complicated, but yes.”

“I need some air.” She stood up abruptly after making the decision. Tugging her hand out of Viktor’s as she hastily left, wanting to deal with the rising emotions of the conversation privately.

 

 

* * *

 

As Helena tugged her hand out of his he couldn’t react as fast as maybe he would have wanted to.  A bit caught up in digesting the information himself it didn’t really register before she was out the door and he automatically found himself rising to go after her on instinct alone but held back for a moment to eye his father, perhaps for the first time, warily.

“ _you keep doing this.”_ He found himself commenting, a grim twist of a smile making it’s way onto his face.

“ _doing what?”_ he asked, raising his brows at him like he had as a child when he was caught doing something.

“ _you keep…”_ he paused for a moment, trying to get his thoughts in order, not wanting to become more antagonistic than necessary

“ _You keep treating her like politician, like you would someone at work.”_ He finally got out… unrepentant but wincing slightly at the expression on his father’s face.

“ _Oh?”_ his face was stony, the face he always got when faced with news he did not like hearing in the least, but Viktor soldiered on, determined to make his point.

“ _Father…”_ he implored “ _I love her, this you know.”_  He set himself firmly inform of him, meeting his eyes man for man.

“ _But I also know she is a 15 year old girl who has had hard life… I know this, you know this.”_  He took a deep breath before turning away, intent on pursuing Helena into the snowy night.

“ _You would not treat me this way, this I know.  Why would you with her?”_

And with that he left, exiting the house and following her footsteps to the edge of the housing district, right near the foot of the mountain.

She stood there, wrapped in her coat, head tilted back, so pale that she seemed to reflect the moon, with tear trails running down the side of her face catching the starlight.

“Helena.” He called to her, feeling gratified when she did not startle, only turned to smile weakly at him.

“I knew you would come for me.” And he felt warm with the absolute faith that resounded within her words as he approached, catching her in a hug and resting his forehead against hers.

“I alvays vill.” He promised, holding her closed in the cool night, the snow glittering around them.

“… I know.” She smiled up at him as those two words affirmed his purpose, his happiness, and his goal, loving and being there for this amazing woman who was just stating, and already too far into the bloom of maturity.

Nothing more was said between them as they stood there.  But nothing else had to be.

 

 

* * *

 

“Yasen.” The disapproving voice of his wife drifted through the doorway seconds after his son left.

“Yes dear?” he questioned tiredly, scrubbing over his face with his hands.

“Yasen, tell me you didn’t do that.” Iskra asked disapprovingly as she move into the study to sit with him.

He considered all that had happened that day, how long he had known the information, how long he had held onto it in order to make the very power play he had, knowing that Helena would stand with him when he did…

“Perhaps… perhaps I did.” He admitted slowly as he stared into the once roaring fire, now just embers in the hearth, neglected in lieu of the past hours events.

“Yasen!” she scolded, not needing more, recognizing what he had himself. 

He had fallen into his own hubris, the power of having a famous quidditch player for a son he had thought had prepared him for everything, but now, now as his son had found happiness in such a strong political figure that could directly align with his aims… he had gone to far, to wrapped up in his own powerplays to realize that she had had the right to know such information as soon as he had, not to be told when it had been the most beneficial for him…

“I know dear… I know.”

 

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile at the Order Headquarters, self-reflection was the last thing on anybody’s mind.

The uproar cause by Moody and Tonks when they came back empty handed had sparked a heated debate among the present order members… namely the Weasley’s, Moody, Tonks and Snape before Dumbledore made any sort of decision.

“The Girl needs to be brought back, who knows what she could be getting up to, without friend or family to watch out for her Molly Weasley fretted as she disregarded any sort of opinion she had had earlier, convinced that Eastern Europe was doing irreparable harm to the teenager.

“Good riddance I say,” drawled a silky voice from the corner of the room, Snape “let the brat do as she pleases, nothing has ever stopped her before.” His acerbic comment raising the tempers of many until Dumbledore broke in, heedless of the rising tempers around him as he scanned the room before singling out the  old ex-Auror.

“Moody, can you tell me where Sirius is?

 

 

* * *

 

Padfoot was very aware that he was not supposed to be out of the house.  However, now was the first time in so many months he had felt free again after escaping one prison for another.

It didn’t matter to him that he was essentially hitchhiking his way across Europe as a dog, it really didn’t.

Because Christmas was about family, and damn if he would let something as trivial as thousands of miles and a fugitive status deprive him of another chance of being with her.

He’d figure out the details as he went,


	16. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Days leading up to Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOO things got a bit hot and heavy at the end, my own sort of apology for being gone so long :) ANYWAYS.... Sirius shows up, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what they will actually do about it.

The first few days she was at Viktors house were surprisingly, unstrained.

 

After coming back to the house Yasen had sheepishly apologized, and actually… explained why he was apologizing.

She had never had that happen to her before.

Never before had _anyone_ every apologized and acknowledged their trespasses against her.  It felt, _warm_ , she didn’t feel the bitter taste of holding back her feelings, nor the soft swell of resentment as she took a halfhearted word… _sorry_.

It was a word she had heard far too often.

It was a two days before Christmas, while she and Viktor were walking around Sofia hand in hand when Sirius Black stumbled upon them… literally.

She’d recognize him anywhere, the too skinny black dog that looked like life had been nothing but pain for him.  Staggering around with glassy eyes before sighting the two of them, making his way over to whimper pathetically.

“Padfoot!” she hissed at him as Viktor watched with wary eyes, not understanding the full story but knowing enough to guess some of it.

“Padfoot, _what are you doing here?!”_ she worriedly ran her hands over his coat, looking for any obvious damage outside of his frightening weight loss.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mila?” Viktor asked worriedly, noting the tears that had gathered in the corners of her eyes.

“We- we need to get him somewhere safe…” she flailed her hands worriedly around the emaciated dog as Viktor crouched down to her level and gathered her up in his arms, hauling her back onto her feet.

“Come.” He gestured for the dog to follow as he led them somewhere private where he was able to transport them back to his house.

“Mila go inside, send Father out.” He ordered, as both Helena and the Dog protested.

“But Viktor-“

“No Mila, if this is your godfather, Ve need to handle careful, yes?  Send father out.” His tone brokered no argument as she quieted, looking hard at him for a moment before acquiescing to his request.

At her departure he felt rather than saw the man transform back into a human.

The sight before him was pitiful.

The man, Sirius Black had almost no meat on his bones, the gaunt look in his face aging him far beyond what he was, and the glazed look in his eyes not allowing him to focus on any one thing for too long.

“Her mother would never have let James get away with that.”

His voice contained a distant quality to it, as he looked longingly into the house after her.

“I am Viktor.” He stated for the man, hoping his father would get there soon.

“Y-yes I know.” The man- Sirius said, looking back at him in even more confusion.

“No, I think not.” Viktor commented mildly, “I am Viktor, not _James.”_ He emphasized stepping closer to him, hearing his fathers footsteps get closer.

“I am Viktor, and she is _Helena.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Helena spent the night inside with Viktor’s mother, the woman thoroughly enjoying their time together despite the language barrier.

Iskra Krum was what Helena always supposed a mother would be like.  Similar to Molly Weasley she was incredibly family oriented and loving, everything Helena had dreamed of those long nights in her cupboard.  Iskra had spent the night showing her more family photos, and when that was exhausted, she broke out drinks and started showing Helena how to prepare some light traditional snacks which they then enjoyed.

And when her eyes strayed to the study, where she knew the men where Iskra gently took her hands,

“No Lena, let them.” She implored, before she poured another sip into their glasses and started measuring out some sugar.

It had been freeing, not having to worry about next steps with her convict Godfather, so she thought of other things.

“Lena?” she asked never having had the nickname used for her before, everyone had always used her full name, and she had never thought anything of it.

“Pretty name, pretty girl” Iskra smiled impishly as Helena felt a warmth grown inside her. 

“I… I like it.” She smiles back at the woman who had welcomed her into her home and family as she sipped her drink, trying to hide her blush behind the glass.

 

Now lying in bed she heard the tentative knock on her door that she had been expecting for the past few hours.  She had heard the guest room downstairs being set up and used, as well as heard the tentative knock on her door that she had been expecting for the past few hours.  She had heard the guest room downstairs being set up and used, as well as Yasen come up to go his room an hour ago.

Viktor stood at her door, face a bit grimmer than his usual look and her eyes fixed squarely on her, a subtle heat rising in them.

It was then she realized that he had never seen her dressed for, and in bed.  Currently wearing a nightdress gifted to her by his aunt who owned a wizarding clothing store she had her hair loose and her glasses where folded next to her on the nightstand.

“Viktor.” Her voice sounding far more breathy than intended.as he stalked towards the bed, sitting down beside her and cupping her face in his hand.

“Is ok Mila.” He reassured her, thumb soothing along her cheekbone “we have plan.”

“You’re going to help him?” she asked, knowing that he was internationally wanted, and the Krum family had a lot of public face to maintain.

“ _Da_ Mila, I… vill alvays help you, he important to you yes?” his eyes crinkled with the tiniest of smiles as she reached up to grasp his hand.

“ _Thank you.”_ She couldn’t articulate her thanks in a clearer way.  She was sure that in the morning, Yasen would most definitely go over the details for her, but for now, Viktor’s reassurance and steady weight beside her was enough to loosen, if not dispel the grip of icy fear around her heart.  Just because she had not been close with Sirius, did not mean she did not care for him, or want him to receive the fair treatment he so desperately needed.

Leaning into his she wrapped her arms around him, burrowing into his warmth.

“ _Obicham te Viktor.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Talking to Helena’s godfather had tested his patience.

True, his father was a politician and he was no stranger to the public sphere, but people often forgot that he, through and through, was a man of action, not words.

He wanted to rage at the story of injustice that had been expounded on to him, injustice done to Sirius and Helena both, neither of whom had the means or knowledge to fight back against it.

Sirius as a man, was a deeply damaged individual, it was quite obvious at the least, he had very little anchoring his to this word other than his past memories and the knowledge of his duty to Helena.

His father had done most of the talking, allowing his to stew in his own chair as the plan was hashed out in order to achieve the best outcome for all parties involved.

He had stayed in that seat perhaps later than he meant to, staring at the wall and processing the sheer amount of information he now had about Helena’s past, information he honestly didn’t particularly feel comfortable having without her being the one to tell him.

Regardless, it was done, so he made his way upstairs, just knowing that she would be waiting for him.

And she was.

Lying in bed, her hair undone and lying free across her pillow, wearing the pretty and innocent nightdress he knew she had received a few days ago.  Stopping at the doorway to take in the sight as she turned to him and smiled, calling out his name… he swallowed down the sheer feeling of _want_ that surfaced within him.  Forcible trying to tamp down the recollection of his dreams of the future where this exact scenario would happen... only it would be because he was late from Quidditch practice and they would be in their own house. 

His body already warm, he quickly sat beside her to communicate the basics of what happened, both of them aware that his father would had a far more thorough explanation than anything Viktor was able to come up with.

It was when… it was when she told him she loved him in his native tongue, a phrase only heard a scant few times and never in such a setting as he could act on it…

His control faltered and he gathered her too him and fiercely claimed her mouth, knowing the amount of force was almost bruising in its intensity but continuing when she let out a small sound of approval.

His hands knotted in her hair, relishing the silky feel as hers crept over his shoulders and into his own. 

“ _Viktor_ ” her breathless voice sent a jolt of heat straight down his body, causing him to lay her back as he moved to hover over her, feeling emboldened by her encouragement and their current situation.

Trialing his hands downward he groaned softly at the curves he had only fleetingly felt before, covered only by a thin slip of linen as she gasped beneath him, lips swollen and hair in perfect disarray and she gazed up at him, prompting another kiss.

“Ah, Mila.” He groaned his hand finding her breast and playing with it gently as she gasped, arching into him in a lovely manner that had his baser instincts screaming “Vat you do to me, you not know.”

He then kissed her again, nipping lightly at her lips as her nails scratched down the back of his neck causing him to shudder in pleasure.

“Tell me.” She begged under him, her throaty voice acting as one of the strongest magnets in the world as he found himself pressing closer, making leaving her side into a now painful event.

“Mila, I love you.  I need you.” He hissed, as he forced himself to pull away, every nerve in his body shrieking to remain with her as he straightened, eyeing the portrait she made, lying in bed mussed from his attentions and obviously wanting more… he shut his eyes and breathed for a moment.

“Helena” his voice had noticeably dropped an octave as he made his body stand up, reaching down only to smooth the hair from her forehead as he knew he had to leave before things went any further.

“Helena, sveet dreams.” He smiled at her, slightly strained as certain parts of him protested his removal from her vicinity as she smiled ruefully back, cheeks still flushed and looking like a goddess incarnate.

“Goodnight Viktor.” She said sweetly, even her words driving him mad as he excited the room to her soft chuckles, finding his own and ripping off his shirt as he opened his window and stuck his head out into the cool night air.

 

 

Morning would be there soon.


	17. Settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had the worst writers block... thanks for sticking with me guys!!! i will try for another chapter soon, this was mostly me getting me plot going again! thanks for all the Kudo's and reviews!!! you're all amazing and i need to write replies to more of you!!!!

And it was,

 

Moring was a crisp, cool affair with a light snow falling down on their community, fitting for Christmas Eve in Sofia.  Iskra had gotten up early from the smell of it to start cooking and baking; having explained the night before that the biggest Christmas meal would be on the 24th, not the 25th, and many would start dropping by in the later morning as preparations progressed.

Stretching on her sinfully comfy bed Helena allowed herself another minute to bask in the warmth of her bed while reflecting on the night before while a blush made its way over her cheeks.  She and Viktor enjoyed each other; it had never been a question that their relationship was not platonic by any means.  But still, he was a gentleman and they had never… _gone_ quite as far as they had last night.  She couldn’t help but relive those scant minutes, stolen away quite like something out of those romances she had read. 

A goofy grin spread over her face as she ducked her face into her pillow.  For all of her Potter luck, it seemed she still found her prince, just like she had dreamed of when sitting in her cupboard wishing form a handsome knight to whisk her away from that place.  Now she had Viktor, tall dark and adorably broody who had taken her away, who let her fight her own battles, but didn’t hesitate to go full force against her detractors with his full clout in the wizarding world when needed.  Now she could hear him downstairs playfully begging food from Iskra as she was shooing him out of the kitchen, no doubt while shoving food at him to temporarily sate his bottomless stomach.

Getting up and quickly getting ready in her chosen outfit for the day she prepared herself for going downstairs and having the conversation with Yasen she was promised last night.  She’d picked out a dark burgundy dress that complemented her coloring as well as a white lace cardigan to go on top.  Another gem from Viktors aunt’s store she was more than pleased with and was excited to show it off today as all the family came.

Heading downstairs it was vastly apparent that already many of the family were already there, evidenced by Viktor’s entourage of cousins he was playfully shoving around as they were headed outside (most likely at the behest of the ladies in the kitchen).

“Good Morning!” she called to him, grinning as he whipped around and took a few seconds to locate her as his cousins Chavdar and Dimitar (his aunts 13 year old twins) started laughing at him and making ‘kissing faces’ with 8 year old Pavel as his sisters Rosa (10) and Sashka (11) looked on like they had just seen a box of puppies.

“Good Morning Mila.” He called to her, having to stop to pick up little 3 year old Galina who had demanded ‘up’ right then and there, his rueful grin in her direction as he followed orders and picked her up had her laughing despite the blush that had once again stolen it’s way over her face. 

“I must go Mila, my принцеса demands!” he exclaimed in a fashion she hadn’t yet heard from him as he turned to lead the crowd outside as Pavel clamored to be picked up next from her vague understanding of the language.

“Have Fun!” she wished them as she made her way into the kitchen which had devolved into a warzone of flour and fruit it seemed, Iskra and her sisters and mother as well as Yasen’s side were happily creating while indulging here and there in the fruits of their labor while sipping on some light wine, cackling together, no doubt trading stories of the kids that had just gone outside.

Iskra, noticing her in the entrance busheled over with a fresh pastry in hand and a smile.

“Lena dear! _Good Morning!”_ she cheerily greeted as she handed over the pastry and kissed her on the cheek while the rest of the room greeted her. 

“ _Good Morning, thank you.”_ She tried, still unsure of her skills, but wanting to make the effort.

The huge grins that greeted her had her smiling back before ducking her head and taking a bite of her breakfast.

“ _So good to see you dear_.” Viktors grandmother came up to give her a hug.

“ _You…to”_ stuttered a bit remembering the correct phrase but was rewarded with an affectionate pat to the cheek.

“Ah, Helena, there you are.” Yasen stuck his head in and greeted her “Can you come with me please for a moment?”

Swallowing her pastry as her mouth suddenly went dry she nodded, waving to the room as she excited and following Yasen.  They passed his study where the smell of cigars and the boisterous sounds of the missing men sounded, talking animatedly about… something.

Instead they went down to the cellar, where Yasen’s workshop was and where now there was a transfigured partition where Helena assumed Sirius now was.

“So.  Helena…” Yasen seemed to struggle to find the words for her as she blurted out,

“So what’s going to happen?” he paused for a few more minutes before starting again slowly.

“This situation… it’s not all that bad.” He paused again before continuing “as you know… I am in the government.” He turned to fully face her, eyes searching hers for… something.

“And because of dis… I can say that my plan will be a win… both for Sirius and… Myself.”

He haltingly continued, still looking for her reaction.

“If he were, if he were to turn himself in for asylum against the persecution of England… legally ve must help him.  And I haff information that can make this very good… politically.” His accent getting thicker

“Yes, and?” she prompted him to keep going.

“It would involve you’re testimony, and Sirius being placed in the appropriate care until it is determined he can function normally… if everything goes according to plan”

Helena now knew why he was so wary of her now.  True, she hadn’t appreciated his subtle manipulations in withholding certain information because it was convenient, however this was the sort of thing she would only to readily submit to before any jury to get Sirius out of his current situation.  She felt a smile form as she tried to convey her gratitude.

“ _Thank you Yasen_.” She grinned up at him, her reaction eliciting the same “I fully support anything good that can come out of this situation, I only ask for updates when they are available.”  He smiled even more broadly down at her.

“Of course Helena.” His hand coming to rest on her shoulder reassuringly “I thank you.”

She smiled up at him before glancing worriedly at the partition.

“If he… is he doing alright?” she asked worriedly, not having heard any noise during the entirety of their conversation.

“ _Da_ , Ve gave him a sleeping drought and much food in the room before locking it.  He vill no doubt be out for a long time, he needs the rest.” He commented idly as his wand flicked over the area, scanning for anything unusual.

“But no matter, now, we party!” Yasen exclaimed with a rakish grin she had seen on Viktors face before as he guided her upstairs and into the frey.


	18. Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found my muse! Sirius next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the kind words and Kudos you've given this fic, they all mean so much to me!!! I hope you enjoy!

A Christmas with the Krum’s and family was exactly what she would have imagined as a child. As they made their way back upstairs with Helena comfortable in the knowledge that there was a plan and Sirius was being adequately looked after, she once again took in the lovely chaos that was the Krum household. The uncles and grandpas where mostly sequestered in the study, lively conversing as they smoked and drank, keeping an eye out the windows to where the kids and Viktor could be seen playing in the snow.  
The Aunts and Grandma’s were as before, in the kitchen and dining room, laughing cooking and drinking as several more had pictures spread on the table for everyone to seen since the last time they had met.

  
Although her Bulgarian was getting better, most of the conversation flew directly over her head, so instead she basked in the feeling it evoked, particularly when she passed from Yasen’s care into Iskra’s and was herded into the kitchen and again, plied with baked goods and a glass of… something… but definitely alcoholic. Eating at the dining table while exclaiming over baby photos of the kids, mostly Galina, who was the youngest of the bunch and was the all too common mixture of adorable and precocious.   
After eating her fill for the moment she too was bundled up and ushered outside to partake in what looked like a valiant attempt at a snowman.

Her cheeks warmed from a mixture of the drink and the cold and her spirits lifted from the good cheer she happily submitted the too demands of the kids while grinning at Chavdar and Dimitar’s protestations that they were 13 and entirely too old for this type of fun but if they didn’t participate they’d do it all wrong, as translated by Viktor. It was an utterly enjoyable experience… despite the few times she had paused to look at Viktor, surrounded by kids who obviously adored him and having a great time out in the snow he made such a compelling picture it made something deep inside her seize up with sheer want it made her blush.

  
Eventually though, as all thigs do, the outdoor activities ended once the chill truly set in and the energy of all started the flag. It was perhaps the highlight of the day for Helena when Galina, sometime during their play, had decided Helena was hers and therefore demanded most of her attention to the amusement of almost everyone, toddling along as she tugged Helena after her into the house then imperiously holding out her arms to be picked up, to the amusement of all.

  
Even more so when Viktor came over to give both of them a hug and Galina pushed him away “не!” she shouted then pouted and threw her arms around Helena’s neck while glaring at Viktor who was intruding on her “’enna”.

The act had, for better or worse, been captured on camera, the hilarity in the adults present only renewing itself when reviewing and seeing Viktor’s face, a mix of surprise (he had always been her favorite) and hilarity when he realized what she was doing.

Of course, the horrible blush that came over him a few minutes later would fondly be remembered by all his relatives as his Uncle Milan started to rib Viktor about justhowcute Galina would look if only she had green eyes to match Helena and wouldn’t that just be so adorable?

Helena, of course, didn’t understand any of this at the time (it was explained to her much later) and was instead treated to the rare sight of Viktor blushing and sputtering as the family laughed at his expense. Giggling herself as she and Galina gave into the good humor that was surrounding them as Viktor proceeded to go into the most dignified sulk she had ever seen, causing her to laugh harder.

The crowd dispersing, she dutifully carried Galina about, trailed by Viktor orbiting her as they made their way through the afternoon eating, laughing and drinking. Helena arriving as just shy of tipsy, giving everything a bit of a hazy surreal feeling as she leaned back into Viktor on the seat they had claimed as he wrapped his arms around both her and Galina who still refused to be parted from the two of them, toddling back to them over and over while the family cooed and his Aunt Aneta gleefully exclaimed how nice it was to be free for an afternoon for once.

* * *

 

Everyone settled down after the early dinner, picking at the food that was left, drinking and drifting in and out of conversations and games as the wireless broadcasted what obviously was Bulgarian Christmas music. The twins were playing exploding snap on the rug with the younger ones watching on, with Viktor calling out teasing remarks every so often from behind her causing her to snuggle back further, enjoying the way his chest rumbled as he spoke.

Galina passed out sometime around seven in the evening, draping herself across Helena’s front with her head tucked into her neck like a delightfully warn blanket. She herself couldn’t summon the energy or the want to move to go place her down in a quieter room, not wanting to move from this perfect moment in time even as slowly most of the family moved to leave for their homes or to prepare for bed in one of the other guest rooms.

This day was even better than she used to dream when she had still been at the Dursley’s. The sheer amount of love and sense of family that surrounded her, that had accepted her into their fold brought a lone tear to trail down her cheek as she gazed into the fire, not particularly noticing until she felt a callused finger gently swipe it away.

“Vhy you cry Mila?” Viktor murmured softly, his voice causing a shiver to run down her spine.

“I’m just so happy Viktor.” She said softly back, mindful of the sleeping toddler whose hair she reached up to stroke as she tilted her head to look at his face, the shadows of low firelight giving his face a sensual quality he didn’t normally have and turning his eyes pitch black as he gazed back down at her.

“I never thought it was possible to be this happy.” The words left her lips before he leaned down quickly and stole a kiss before pulling back.

“Then I must try to make you even happier da?” he teased gently, as a smile quirked at the corners of his mouth and she smiled back, the warm feeling that had been a constant during her stay at the Krum household practically overflowing as she found a few more tears joining the first in rolling down her cheek as her throat went tight. Hi thumb brushed the others away just as Aneta came back into the room,

“Dears you should have called for me, I’ll take her now” she lightly scolded as she reached down for Galina who was removed from Helena with minimal fuss “Thank you for taking care of her, she loves you quite a bit” Aneta thanked them as she left to tuck her daughter into bed and more than likely, retire herself.

“You’re welcome” Helena managed to answer to Aneta’s delight as Viktor’s arms squeezed her tighter to him now that her little limpet was removed.

“The children love you.” Viktor’s voice had an odd quality to it now, as she turned back up to him she was taken aback at the intensity of his gaze.

“I’ve never been around kids much before” she confessed “but I’m happy they do.”

“Is good practice for yours, da? Galina looks like you.” He questioned

“She looks more like you.” She threw back before the implications of his words hit home and a fierce blush made its way across her features, taking a moment to imagine, a little girl with his hair and her eyes, a little boy with the Potter hair the hawk like eyes that were staring down at her now.

As if catching her train of thought, his small smile became a full blown smirk as he leaned down to capture her lips again in a much longer kiss.

“If you say so Mila, if you say so.” He agreed amicably wearing the smugly satisfied look of a man who had gotten exactly what he had wanted while she looked away back to the dying embers of the fire, as if it would hide the massive blush he has already seen.  They lapsed back into a pleasant silence, each becoming mesmerized by the glowing of the embers in the hearth as they slowly lulled her to sleep.

Right as she was closing her eyes, she heard the faint chimes of a clock and Viktor’s voice rumbling by her ear.

“Merry Christmas Mila.”

And she slept.


	19. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we have Christmas Folks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

Sirius woke to comfort, warmth and the cheerful sound of children obliterating the wrappings of presents.

Feeling around he felt the absence of his wand and the starched freshness of clean clothes on his frame. Slowly edging out of the bed he managed to swing his legs over the side with some effort as he surveyed the surroundings. 

He was in a small room, warded to high heaven, and vacant of everything except the bed and a small table at the side that contained a crock of soup, some bread, and a large glass of water, clearly under some sort of preservation charm.

Pausing for a moment at the offering he almost laughed at his silliness, they wouldn’t have gone to this much trouble to simply poison him, and with that, tore into the meal with the desperation of a starved animal.

Once it was completed and his thoughts were a bit clearer he started to feel the panic rise. 

_Where was Helena?_

He remembered feeling joyful having found her, remembered meeting the _boyfriend_.

Her BOYFRIEND!

He felt his hackles rise at the thought of his little Helena shaking up with that brute of a human.  He… he, he was so _unlike_ what he thought Helena would want.  And he wasn’t even _intimidated_ by him!  He… he… didn’t ASK Sirius to go out with Helena.  _Not that_ a little vicious voice in the back of his mind piped up _not that he would know too, or Helena would expect him too…_

Studiously ignoring the little reminders of his lifetime of failures was practically an art form for him at this point.

A quiet sound gave him pause as he lifted his head, his muscles protesting much other movement.  Entering was a man about a decade older than him, well-kept physically and decently handsome he resembled Helena’s boy with the same eyes and chin.

“Hello” the man greeted him softly.

“H-hi” he was able to respond, voice cracking from disuse.

“I do not suppose you remember me.” He man stated more than questioned “I am Yasen , and dis is my home.”

He was right, Sirius didn’t remember him.

“Thanks.” He managed as he tried to remember this man, Yasen.  The past day of so had been a blur.

“Is no trouble.” He smiled genially “However, you are in quite a bit, I am thinking.”

Grimacing Sirius nodded slightly.

“You vill be seeking asylum in Bulgarian ministry, asking for trial.”

“Wha-“ he started to protest but was cut off by an impressive glare.

“Helena has agreed to this plan.  You may speak to her later, if you vish.”

“Why not now?” he questioned irritably as he glared at the other man, after all these year of evading capture he wanted to throw him right back into the jaws of the system?  Helena couldn’t have agreed to this.

“Is Christmas morning.  The children are having good time know, you can wait.” Yasen responded, enraging Sirius further at the incredulous look on his face like he had _failed_ at some sort of test.

“ _and until then?”_ he gritted out, mad at himself, Yasen, the situation, and everything else.

“You stay here, try to sleep more, you vill need it.”

And with that Yasen was gone, taking Sirius’s rage with him as he was left in yet another cell.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor could say that without a doubt this had been the very best of Christmases he’d ever had. 

Helena was like the missing piece of the puzzle he’d never known was missing, as corny as it sounded.  Reflecting back on his first impression of her he found it almost comical that they had come this far in this amount of time. 

He remembered seeing her in the top box while flying against Ireland, not, of course, that’d he’d known who she was at the time, but when he had looked over to his Minister to see a cute girl, a little young, but quite cute with a mass of red heads.  He remembered at the time spending a split second disgruntled that she was wearing Irish green and not his red.

That interlude had been more or less forgotten until he had accepted the invitation to Hogwarts to participate in the Triwizard Tournament and had seen her again decked out in reds and golds (a much more flattering colour on her he thought) and learned just who she was from the little blond boy who seemed too happy to bad mouth her to anyone who cared to listen.

Not that the bad press had mattered much to him, but he hadn’t made a move besides learning a bit about her, understanding then this was the famed British celebrity Helena Potter.

(Of course he had known peripherally who that was, just not what she looked like, Britain might have thought Voldemort was a bit deal but he had _nothing_ on Grindelwald)

And from then on he had pushed her to the back of his mind until she had stumbled into the back room, her name having been called to participate.  Contrary to most, he actually hadn’t thought she submitted her name, he was well versed in liars and cheats, he could see just looking at her the terror she was feeling.

From that point he had then kept his eye on her, noting her struggles and the clever (not to mention fantastic) way she had gotten past the first task.  His vague interest morphing into a healthy respect and positive feeling towards the girl, a direct contrast to most of those who seemed to surround her, jeering on a day to day basis.

But that day out on the pitch was what had tipped the scales, irrespective of her age or his home and career making him a distract significant other at best, that day he would treasure.  They had both reached out and grabbed onto something that culminated into her sitting here among his family, laughing and playing with his little cousins while receiving indulgent smiled from his parents and extended family. Making Viktor feel things he’d never felt before, not with his previous girlfriends (he’d had one or two) not with his family, and not while playing the sport he loved.  Having Helena here, laughing loving and living with him and his family he could forget the rest of the world and sit happily here with Pavel on his knee exclaiming over his new set of gobstones while Helena (whose present he had wrapped and waiting in his pocket) was tickling a squealing Galina who was clutching the large and fluffy teddy bear she had just unwrapped.

The rest of the morning passed much like that, his uncles nursing various stages of hangovers as his aunts laughed and slowly offered up hangover potions as the mass of children underfoot did their best to destroy the wrappings of their presents and shriek over the new things they now possessed.

He’d personally received quite a few presents, trinkets from his teammates, friends, and acquaintances he’d made over the past couple of years as well and presents from his family, any gifts from fans would be directed to the team headquarters so he’s have to go over at some point and take a look and sign a form letter thanking them for the support.

Helena, surprisingly enough, got relatively few gifts for someone of such purported fame. A few from school friends, and then just the small gifts that his family had brought her when they knew he would be bringing her over for Christmas.  The look on her face though, when she realized that they’d all gotten her something was enough to make him happy she was happy, and thoroughly enraged deep down that such small gestures would be so treasured, internally promising a grander showing next Christmas for her.

It wasn’t until later that day, when much of the family had left, most going to relatives on the other side of the family, that he was able to finally get a moment alone with her.  His mother had left for an hour or two to visit a friend down the road and bring over her gifts personally; his father had escorted her with a subtle wink in his direction indicating this was his time and to use it wisely.

So he did, finding her in the kitchen tidying up the last odds and ends that had been overlooked that morning with the mass of people he the ridiculous grin form on his face, pleased to see her moving around his home as though she lived there.

“Mila.” He called to her, gaining her attention as she smiled back at him, absently wiping her hands off with a towel as she moved forward to greet him.  He moved forward as well, gently trapping her against the table as he looked down at her and slowly held out his Christmas present.

He’d noticed early on that she was not one to overly ornament herself with jewelry or expensive robes, but the few times he’d been in shopping districts his her he’d noticed her eyes every so often would linger on a pretty bauble or two, but never made the move to buy one.

So, as she gasped, eyes lighting up as she opened the little box he gave her, happiness practically radiating off of her, he knew he’s made a good call.

Inside the box was a fine gold chain necklace featuring a tiny golden snitch, etched with painstaking detail on the front, with both his and her initials carved in the back.

“It’s so beautiful, thank you Viktor!” Helena exclaimed as she threw her arms around him, kissing him enthusiastically.

Never one to ignore such a blatant invitation he wrapped his arms around her in return and quickly hoisted her up on the table which gave him the perfect angle to kiss her thoroughly. He broke away only when she pulled back grinning and offering the necklace back as she swiped her hair to the side. 

Fastening the necklace around her it fell directly and delicately between her collarbones and glinted prettily there as he felt the possessive side of himself rear up in satisfaction with his gift displayed so prominently on her person as she blushed at his heated look.

“Beautiful.”

Her face got ever redder as she bashfully looked away from him before nudging him away so she could slip back down to the floor.  Grabbing his hand she looked back up at him smiling,

“I have yours upstairs.” She then tugged him along as they made their way upstairs to her room, his collar feeling tight as he remembered the other night.

 

* * *

 

 

Bringing Viktor up to her room again had her fighting down the rising heat in her cheeks again as she looked quickly for his gift.

She’d been unsure at first, on her gift to him, never having had to put much thought into a gift before, but she had wanted this to be special.  So she’d owled Colin and had him send over the pictures she _knew_ he had taken of her and Viktor and then went out and bought a nice blank leather book which she was able to personalize and use the sticking charm to place the photos in with little captions of what they were doing or what she had been feeling at the time.

She had hesitated when she was done, the whole thing had come out beautifully but she knew many guys wouldn’t like such a sentimental gift…

But she decided to go with it anyways, having little opportunity to see him through the year she reasoned he might appreciate having more than the photos his parents or the wizarding newspapers snapped of them.

She holding out the book she swallowed the lump in her throat and presented it,

“I though you would like this.”

Watching him carefully as he removed the wrapping paper and opened the book, she was gratified when his eyes went wide and a smile grew on his face.

“Vhat..?” he started before she quickly answered,

“I have a friend at school, he like taking pictured, I asked him for all that he had of us that first year and my Mum and Dad had a book like this I got from their friend and I thought that I could start one for us so I hope you like it!” she rushed out as she looked at the ground clutching the necklace he had just given her before feeling his fingers lifting up her chin.

“Mila, I love it.” He said softly, looking at her with such an intense gaze she wouldn’t be surprised if her cheeks had gone tomato red.

Suddenly she was gathered up in his arms, savoring the feeling as he buried his face in her neck muttering “I’ll just have to hid it from teammates during season” startling a laugh out of her.

For a while they stayed that way, both hugging the other there in her room as Christmas wound down with the streetlamps going on outside and the sound of his parents returning had them pulling away, both utterly happy with this day and each other.

“Merry Christmas Viktor.”

“Da, Merry Christmas Mila.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all of your support on this story thus far, I've been so terribly busy with Real Life i haven't had the time to update, but please know I treasure every comment Kudo and Hit! Thank you all! let me know what you think!


	20. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.... I'm not dead. I suddenly felt inspired again and Bam, 1500 words of slight angst and my butchery of Eastern European history and culture in an attempt to create a Magical Society. I do not claim to be an expert in Russian or Bulgarian history and google only takes you so far.... please correct me if anything is outrageous even with a suspension of disbelief.
> 
> onto the story, i'm still focused on Winter break because it has so much plot potential.... enjoy Sirius, world building, and a build up to the next chapter!

Meeting Yasen and Iskra downstairs Helena knew it was time for her to go meet Sirius.

 

Meeting Yasen’s eyes and nodding towards the basement he silently agreed as they both made their way there, leaving the other two to get started on a light dinner.

“What did he think about the plan?” she found her voice to ask as they neared the door.  She wasn’t looking forward to talking with Sirius, but it would be even more unpleasant if he was going to be uncooperative. 

She could see herself, in another life, being overly dependent on him if she had had no one else.  But after meeting Viktor, his family, she didn’t want one iota of the life Sirius was offering as he currently was.

“Da, if reluctantly.” Yasen confirmed, “Once you leave I vill take him to Ministry, until then, he should rest and regain some strength.”

Both of them pausing at the door, she looked up at him to see him looking down at her with concern, between that and his offer of care for her unwell godfather… she couldn’t help but throw her arms around him for a tight hug.

“Thank you Yasen.” She breathed as he returned it briefly and she let go to meet Sirius.

“Helena, if you need me, I will be right here.” He let her know, nodding at her to go, but stationing himself right there as a promise to be close by.

She opened the door and descended.

Sirius was asleep as she walked down.  Laid out on the bed, she couldn’t feel much besides pity for him.  His form was gaunt and emaciated, even after a few years out of Azkaban, his face was lined with so many stress marks it nearly hid the once handsome face she knew he possessed.  Sitting down gingerly on a chair closer to the bed she kept a tight grip on her wand as she slowly tried to wake him up.

“Sirius” she said lowly as his eyes snapped open and he sat up looking around franticly until his eyes settled on her.

“Helena!” his voice was ragged and he reached out a hand that was more claw-like than anything in a soon aborted attempt to touch her “is that really you?”

She tried to keep down tears as she just looked at him, awake he was even worse.  his eyes darting around like a feral animal as his muscles tensed, causing his body to have a faint tremor.

“Yes Sirius…” she confirmed, willing herself to sound normal as she slowly reached out to take his hand, grasping it lightly “it’s me.”

“ _Helena.”_ His hand grabbed onto hers tightly as he finally focused on their conjoined hands, calming a bit as his body relaxed and he sat back, firmly keeping her hand in his.

“I had to find you.” He started rambling “I _had_ too, I could _stay there_ not with you here and I’m _your godfather_ and I had to find you and here you are.”

“Here I am.” She agreed lightly, trying to keep him calm.

“And that man, _Yasen_ wants me to go _surrender_ myself, when i’m finally _here_ with _you!”_

“I do too.” She cut him off as he lifted his eyes to stare at her uncomprehendingly, as if she’d just spoken gobbledygook.

“What…? Helena why?” his voice was low and hoarse, and in that moment she saw a truly broken man sitting there, as if she’d given him the most terrible news he’d ever received.

“Sirius you’re not well.” she started as his look of betrayal grew deeper. “You need to listen to Yasen, he _can_ help you, and he’s doing this for me, _for us!”_ she felt the hot wetness of tear start to roll down her cheeks.

“You need help Sirius, and I can’t help you right now, but he can, and he didn’t have to.” She continued, squeezing his hand as if it would help her words sink in.

“This could be your chance Sirius, your one chance to finally have your name cleared, don’t you want that?!” she quickly brushed away her tears with her free hand as he watched her, no longer looking betrayed, but old and tired.

“For you, Helena, if this is what you think is best, I-I’ll do it for you.” He sank back further into the bed, his outburst visibly draining him of any energy he had upon waking.

Sensing this was the most progress they would make at this time she squeezed his hand one last time before releasing it and standing, subtly putting her wand away before looking down and seeing his eyes closed.

“Thank you, Sirius.” She said softly as she made her way back up the stairs.

Meeting Yasen at the top of the landing she smiled weakly at him, muttering a quick thank you as she hurried away to the kitchen, unable to talk about what had occurred just yet.

Burying herself in Viktors arms as she clutched her new pendant, she allowed herself to silently greave.

 

* * *

 

 

Yasen didn’t leave after Helena has finished her talk with Sirius, instead he made his way downstairs where the man was resting with his eyes closed, but to anyone watching closely, was still awake.

“She had her wand on her the entire time.” The hoarse voice of a broken man came from the bed.

“Yes.” Yasen agreed.

“Promise me, whatever happens, don’t let me near her as I am right now again.”  The undercurrent of steel in the man’s voice made Yasen look at him again.

No, this was not a broken man… not yet, a troubled soul with too much grief to bear, but not broken.

“Yes.” He agreed readily, Helena had become dear to him since her introduction into his life through his son.  Not only did she bring out the true man Viktor had been raised to be, filling him with paternal pride, but she had made his son indescribably happy, and through getting to know her as a fixture of the house on holidays, he found himself protective of her as a father might be.

“Thank you.” The words held more emotion than should have been possible, and Yasen found himself thinking better of the man for it.  It seemed some food and decent rest had done him a world of good, and while the days ahead might destroy that progress somewhat, it was clear the love he had for Helena was finally helping in putting him on the right path.

“You should rest, it will be a few days until ministry is open.” He parted with that advice, as he left Sirius Black to his troubled slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

The next week seemed to fly by for Viktor as they geared up for New Year’s Eve, this time, they were not celebrating with his family, but rather had been invited to Lazar’s estate in Sankt-Peterburg for their Annual Gala as Lazar’s guests.

It was usually a fairly tedious affair until late at night when most guests were too drunk to care, and now that he and his friends had graduated school, the rules were different.

Dates were absolutely required, and even though Viktor wouldn’t have cared if Helena was a nobody, the fact that she was a English Lady and a Heroine to boot would make the night much… much easier for him.

He had sat Helena down earlier that week with his father once he had received Lazar’s invitation to try and explain the differences of society, particularly high society, in Eastern Europe.

It had been a long conversation, with Helena knowing little about Eastern European history in general.

Indeed, going through the nobility lines and their importance, how in Muggle society they had faded, but not so much here.  The Krum Family was a Major Bolyar family, with Yasen as the head.  Not that it particularly meant too much in their country anymore, but in entering high society, one simply didn’t go far without having the family background. 

Lazar was a Romodanovsky, and as the line had continued uninterrupted in the magical society, heir to the family.  His family was _the family_ in Sankt-Peterburg and this event would be the second largest New Year’s gala aside from the Monomakhovichi’s in Moscow. 

And this year Lazar’s fiancé, Svetlana, youngest daughter of the head of the Monomakhovichi’s would be there as Lazar’s date.

She had sat through their explanations patiently, thankfully.  Although Viktor had been a bit concerned with how disgruntled she had looked over the new information.

“Is not a big deal,” He’d hurried to assure her “not so much here, but Lazar is…very important.” He’d struggled to articulate it but she had seemed to understand.

“It’s not that,” she had assured him “I was angrier at myself… I don’t like politics; I guess I had just forgotten that they don’t just go away because I’m with you.” She had smiled at him then and made him feel like sheltering her from the whole world (not that she’d ever let him).

 

And so, here they were, together outside the large doors leading up into the ballroom at the Romodanovsky’s estate.

“Are you ready for sharks?” he looked down at her, taking in her appearance and committing it to memory, she looked beautiful.  She smiled up at him,

“Let’s do this.”


End file.
